


Beauty and the Jerk

by SweetCandy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (at first), A lot of bad flirting, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Designer!Thranduil, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humor, I'm sorry but I simply love modern universes, I'm still weak at tagging, It's kinda my area, Legolas can't stand him, Love/Hate, M/M, Model!Legolas, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Rough Sex, Seducing Legolas, Shameless Smut, Thranduil is an arrogant ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to be one of your models?” Legolas repeated skeptically. Yes Thranduil was famous, but the man seemed arrogant and full of himself.<br/>“Yes, you should accept that offer, every model in this room would sell their body to me for letting them walk in my designs for once. And even then I wouldn’t let them walk for me, so consider yourself lucky. You don’t have to get on your knees to demonstrate your various…talents.” The designer chuckled and his eyes flickered up and down the smaller one’s statue.<br/>“Excuse you?” The model laughed dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>- Legolas Greenleaf, successful model, barely twenty years old and a true beauty, had originally planned on going home after he was done with his walk on the Rivendell fashion show, but his peaceful, lovely day had been interrupted by a jerk, that pretended to be generous by offering him a job in the most arrogant way there possibly was. </p><p>-Thranduil Oropherion, currently the most wanted designer on this beautiful planet, had only wanted to make a job offer to the stunning model. It wasn't his fault that the beauty turned out to be a feisty brat, even though he had presented himself from his best side and been very generous with his offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I need to take a break from my other stories and all that so I began to write this short fic at the beginning of my summer break, that was originally supposed to be one single chapter, and was so inspired to write more and more and somehow the plot got longer and more important and now I'm sitting here with this fic and I simply need to upload the first chapter because I would love to hear your opinions on it :)
> 
> So yay, another story from me I guess, just so I can get a little distance from my other one.... (sorry for that).
> 
> I have this thing for love/hate relationships like I had in my first fic but I promise this will be the last love/hate thing I write and also this one contains a lot more smut and explicit scenes, so if you have a problem with that you might want to skip a couple of chapters later on....
> 
> Yay thanks for deciding to read this, I know my tags are shitty and my summaries still suck but I guess I won't ever learn how to get that shit right ;)
> 
> Also: My chapters are usually between 5k and 13k long and so it may take me around a week to update and since my final school year starts and in Germany the 13th school year is basically pure torture and only studying with unbelievably irritating and packed school schedules (at least on private schools-yay me) I may be a little late with new chapters every now and then because holy shit I have a lot of school and almost zero free time....  
> But I will try my best! :)

The show world was a tough business, it wasn’t all money, partying and meeting other famous people. No, it was hard work. No matter if model, actor, producer, photographer or director, stress always came with the job. But there were different kinds of stress.  
A good example were models.  
There were regular ones that had to apply for every job and only got one tenth of them, and then there were models that could chose if they wanted to do a shooting or a fashion show, simply because they had made it to the top.  
Said regular models had a lot of stress because of money reasons, they were often living in small apartments, could easily get fired and had to worry about how they would be able to afford their rent for the next month. Many had side jobs to get extra money.  
The stress a model on the top of the list had was which designers would have prettier clothes in their show, if they should start acting as well because why not and if their newest apartment in Dubai was exactly how they wanted it to be.  
But no matter what kind of model one was, they all had one thing they wanted to reach in their career. And that was walking for _Mirkwood Designs_.  
_Mirwood Designs_ was _the_ luxury fashion line, worn by everyone who had a name in the world, everyone whose bank accounts carried so much money they couldn’t possibly spend it all in one lifetime and everybody that could afford paying whatever price was necessary to get one of the desired clothing items, accessories or shoes.  
_Mirkwood_ _Designs_ had been founded by _the_ top fashion designer the world currently had to offer, Thranduil Oropherion. In only three years the clothing line had made it from the bottom to the top and 7 years later the designer, whose father had already been a well-known billionaire, had more money than ever necessary.  
Whenever he held a fashion show, everybody who had a name or tried to get one in the fashion business, desperately tried to get a seat, and hopefully a front row seat. Only being there could already influence one’s career and models that actually walked for the designer never had to worry about not getting a job again. Even participating in photoshoots for _Mirkwood Designs_ was an endless career boost.  
But to become one of the blessed models that had the honor of walking for _Mirkwood_ _Designs_ was almost impossible, since Thranduil always used the same ones, who were friends of his and didn’t really care about the fashion world. The chance of actually becoming one of his models was ridiculously small, but nevertheless: it was a chance.  
And so it was no surprise that in the backstage area of the _Rivendell Spring/Summer Fashion Show_ during the Paris Fashion Week, everybody began to panic when the rumor began to spread, that a certain designer would apparently be sitting in the front row, watching the show as well.  
Immediately every model began to hope that they might be noticed by him and began to stress out over their makeup, outfit, hair and shoes. Some even jumped out of their seats and began practicing their walk over and over again, so they wouldn’t make any mistakes while walking. God forbid if they took a wrong step in the presence of a man that could probably change their entire career for the better.  
And that chaos was, what greeted Legolas Greenleaf, as he finally entered the backstage area, headphones in his ears and his phone in his hand, texting a few friends. He had a pink lollipop in his mouth, his hair was up in an adorable bun, he wore a plain shirt with skinny jeans and a bag slung over his shoulder.  
He arched one eyebrow in confusion, before shrugging and texting another one of his friends about the chaos that was currently taking place in the backstage area.  
_‘Probably some change in the walking plan’_ He thought, when strong fingers wrapped around his slim arms with a determined grip. It was his makeup and hair stylist Arwen, who stared at him angrily and then ripped the headphones out of his ears.  
“Legolas Greenleaf! You were supposed to be here two _hours_ ago! The show starts in 10 minutes! In _10_ _minutes_ and just look at you?! You are without makeup, your hair is still a mess, you aren’t even dressed yet and I am sick of it! Every time, literally _every_ _time_ I have to wait for you and worry that you won’t even be here on time, just so you can show up last minute and give me a freaking heart attack!” Her voice reached a high pitched level and her cheeks were slowly reddening in anger. Her blue eyes shot angry glances at him that would’ve frightened everybody, but not Legolas.  
“It’s nice to see you too, darling.” He simply answered, took out his lollipop and gave her a quick, sticky peck on the cheek, before he continued to lick on the candy.  
The girl gasped and tried to rub off the stickiness on her cheek, while pulling a grimace.  
“That’s disgusting!” She tried to sound strict but a grin had found its way on her rosy lips. “And don’t you try to distract me, I’ll rip your head off if you’re late one more time!”  
“That’s what you said last time.” The young blond answered cheekily, but allowed the girl to drag him over to one of the chairs in front of a mirror. She quickly got out all the makeup she needed as well as everything for his hair.  
“Just because you’re walking last doesn’t mean that you don’t need to be ready before the show starts. I need time to do your makeup, the most important model has to look amazing after all.”  
“I have full faith in your amazing skills that you will be able to turn me into a beautiful angel even if you don’t have much time.” Legolas smiled softly, while she began to plaster his face with different lotions and foundations.  
Arwen grumbled something but she smiled as well. “You’re such a stupid idiot, I don’t know why you’re so successful.”  
“I don’t know either, maybe it’s my charm?” The model joked, and got a painful tug on his hair.  
It was true, Legolas Greenleaf was with his barely 20 years the most successful male model there was. He had walked for almost every big name _, Lothlórien Fashion_ , _Iron &Hills_, _Valinor Co., mOrdOr_ , _AuenLand_ and many more that made a model’s heart beat faster in anticipation. But for him it was nothing special, it was something normal.  
He didn’t have to apply for jobs, he got asked, even begged to walk for them, have a photoshoot with their company, participate in a commercial for their newest product or whatever there was and if he wanted to he said yes and if he didn’t he said simply no. Then he got promises of even higher paychecks and still said no because he could. And maybe a week later, if he felt like it, he would let his PA call and say that he would take the job and it was fine.  
And sometimes when he got bored of simply modeling, he would be part of some superstar’s music video or have a role in a movie. Every door stood open to him.  
To say that he enjoyed his luxury life was nothing but the truth.  
He had always been living it, his parents were rich, he had grown up as a spoiled brat and eventually decided that he wanted to work as a model before he would overtake his father’s company.  
“Have you heard the rumor already?” Arwen suddenly got him out of his daydreams and back into reality.  
“Rumors? Is that why everybody is freaking out here?” He licked his remaining lollipop with as much passion as possible. Only a second later the dark haired girl had ripped it out of his mouth and thrown it away, because she didn’t want him to run the perfect lipstick that wasn’t noticeable at all.  
“Freaking out doesn’t quite describe it.” She chuckled, while she brushed his hair painfully. “Everybody is panicking.”  
“May I ask what the reason for their sudden panic is? Has your father changed the walking plan?” Elrond was the designer of the fashion show that Legolas was walking for today.  
“That would cause chaos but not panic. A rumor says that _Thranduil_ _Oropherion_ is sitting in the front row.” She almost whispered the name into his ear, a big grin on her face.  
The model rolled his eyes and sighed. “So that’s why everybody is freaking out?” He asked flatly and disappointed.  
Arwen, who was a model herself but preferred to be behind the scenes to take care of everybody’s styling, hit him with the back of the hairbrush.  
“We’re talking about the _Thranduil_ _Oropherion_! You should be freaking out as well. He is the most popular designer there is, walking for him is the dream of every model!” The pretty girl groaned in annoyance, while she tried to kill him with a huge amount of hairspray that was suddenly surrounding him like a cloud.  
He coughed slightly and shot her an annoyed gaze but she only shrugged.  
“It hurts to be beautiful.” Was her answer, before she came back to the topic.  
“So tell me love, why aren’t you freaking out?”  
Legolas sighed but resisted the urge to rub his forehead because of the headache he felt coming up.  
“Would panicking be of any use for me? No it would not. Is it worth to panic because someone sits in the front row? No, because there are many others that sit in the front row as well. Does it mean anything to me that he sits there? No, I don’t even know him, maybe he’s a piece of shit, maybe he’s nice, just walking past him won’t tell me anything so why shall I care? Maybe I wouldn’t even like him so why should I try to impress him? Also: I enjoy being a model but it’s not what I’ll be doing for the rest of my life. No matter how far I come- and I’ve come pretty far-, it will be from no use once my father decides that it’s time for me to overtake the company. And that’s the moment my career would end anyways.” He explained while he looked for a painkiller in his bag. He quickly found one, threw it in and washed it down with a sip of water. “So no, it’s not my dream to walk for him.”  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point there.” Arwen grumbled and eventually a smile fought its way to the corners of her mouth. “Also you’re so amazing that no matter what, you’ll impress him anyway.”  
Legolas laughed at those words. “Thank you dear, and now, after you’ve done my hair and makeup so amazingly perfect, may I request to see my outfit now? And maybe put it on?”  
“Of course you lazy shit, get dressed immediately. You have 3 minutes then I want you back here so I can fix everything in case you messed up again.” She playfully pushed him up, before she realized what he had said. “Are you telling me you haven’t even _seen_ your outfit?” Her voice got high pitched and she gasped.  
With a chuckle the blond one quickly got out of his chair, not bother answering, picked up his outfit and quickly changed right where he stood, just to get an annoyed huff from Arwen, who shook her head in disapproval but amusement.  
“Like what you see?” He winked at her, slipping into the new pants, the shirt and the jacket, before he put on his shoes as well.  
“I think everybody who looks at you does that.” Was all the girl replied, then she came over to help the model fix his clothes a little more and his hair, that was already stiff from all the hairspray.    
“At least the outfit fits you perfectly and looks amazing with my excellent skills of styling you. I should make a video for YouTube with you and call it ‘From Ugly Duck To Beautiful Swan in 10 Minutes’.” She joked and Legolas playfully slapped the back of her head.  
“Hey, it took me an hour to get these curls done!” Arwen protested, while she tried to fix her beautiful, long hair again.  
“Then cut your hair, if it’s short it’ll be much easier to style.”  
“If you try to get my girlfriend to cut her beautiful long hair I will rip your head off or dye your hair pink while you sleep!” A voice suddenly interfered and Legolas laughed.  
“I think I prefer a ripped off head over pink hair.” He answered, before he turned around to hug his best friend.  
“Alright, your words not mine.” Aragorn laughed, hugging the blond one back, before he gave his girlfriend a quick peck.  
“You did an amazing work with Legolas again, I can’t believe he can look this good.”  
Arwen giggled, while the blond model rolled his eyes.  
“And I can’t believe that I’m friends with you people.” He snorted. “I’m gonna get me some better friends that aren’t trying to bully me.”  
“Oh love, you know they’re just joking.” Another voice interfered.  
Legolas grinned and looked at the redhead that had decided to join the conversation as well.  
“They’re not, they’re being mean.” He pouted playfully and gave Tauriel the saddest gaze he could. But the other model simply laughed, before she took off her very painful looking high heels.  
“Have you already been walking?” The blond one asked in surprise, since he couldn’t remember the walking plan.  
“Yes, I’m just finished, went pretty good I would say. But you really need to remember the walking plan!” She smiled and tried to relax her arching feet. Legolas didn’t really envy her for being forced to wear that kind of shoes. Thank god he was a male model!  
The other model chuckled, before a hysterically crying girl caught his attention. He arched one eyebrow when he saw her tear stained face and how other models hugged her in comfort. Since there were male and female models at this show it was a little chaotic.  
“Has she lost her shoes or what?” Aragorn asked in confusion, but Tauriel shook her head in pity.  
“She tripped in front of a certain designer that everybody tries to impress and fell on her knees. I was walking a few meters behind her, I felt so sorry for the poor thing.”  
“Fuck.” The dark haired male looked at the crying girl pitiful as well.  
“What certain designer are we talking about? Are the rumors true?” Arwen gasped in excitement.  
Tauriel had a cat like grin on her beautiful face.  
“Well, I don’t want to give away too much…” She began with an innocent voice and got a dangerous glare from the hair stylist.  
“…but I can confirm that the owner and designer of Mirkwood Designs is sitting in the front row and watching everything skeptically.”  
“Oh my god!” Arwen seemed to be breathless. She grabbed her boyfriend’s arm tightly, who groaned in pain. Apparently she didn’t care about that.  
“Have you heard that Legolas? He is here! I can’t breathe! How did it go Tauriel? Legolas practice your walk again! Tell me what is he wearing? Does he look as good as the pictures of him?”  
Aragorn looked as if he worried about his arm breaking under the tight grip. It would leave a bruise for sure.  
“Calm down!” Tauriel laughed. “It went very well, I didn’t do any mistakes and am satisfied with my walk today. He is wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and no tie, also black shoes. His hair is open without any kind of braid and looks so damn good falling over his shoulders like that. Oh and I can confirm- He does look better than any of the pictures of him.”  
Legolas rolled his eyes for the second – or was it the third?- time, not understanding the big fuss about the man. Yes, Thranduil was a well-known name but he didn’t really care about that. Just because one had to walk past him, didn’t change much of one’s life.  
If he would mess up in front of the designer, well that sucked ass because he had messed up and it would be bad for Elrond, if he didn’t mess up it would be good because then he had done his fucking job alright. Someone that tried their best just because an important person was sitting in the front row, didn’t deserve the job at all. Every job should be done with all one had to offer.  
“Legolas, you need to give him this seducing look of yours, while walking past him! That will immediately get him to want you! And next thing you know you’re walking for him! Together with Tauriel! And finally all my efforts to make you look good have been worth it.” Arwen sounded more excited than Legolas was. The reason for that was, that the dark haired girl was into fashion and designing herself. While she could’ve easily been a model herself, she loved clothes. And what popstars and actors were for teenage girls, were designers for her.  
And while a 15 year old girl freaked out about the thought of being close to her idol, the 21 year old beauty almost fainted at the thought of someone like Thranduil Oropherion being in the room next to her. Once when she had met the founders and head designers of mOrdOr because Legolas had been walking for them, she started hyperventilating before she even saw Mairon and Melkor and was speechless once the designers actually talked to her and when she got a compliment on her outfit, her hair and the way she had done Legolas’ makeup, she blushed so hard that the model had worried she wouldn’t have any blood left in the rest of her body.  
Nevertheless in this moment he didn’t share her excitement –like most of the times- in fact, he wasn’t excited at all. Not even the slightest bit.  
But before he had the chance to snap back, he had to go since it was his turn in a few seconds. So he walked past the still hysterically crying girl, another few models that looked utterly disappointed with themselves and got into position. A male model returned from the runway and seemed close to tears as well.  
“He didn’t even look at me, he just stared at his phone.” The man told a friend of his, who hugged him quickly.  
_‘Oh my god, if one more idiot starts crying I’ll yell at them to shut up. What’s their problem anyways?_ _Dear Lord I can’t stand this stupidity.’_ He thought annoyed. _‘If you can’t handle pressure then don’t do this job!_ ’  
He wanted to glare at the crying man, who was no standing next to other models that looked utterly wrecked and disappointed, but he was giving no chance to do so, because it was his turn to walk. He was the last one, after him this bullshit would be over and he would leave quickly, before he would’ve to witness any more crying and panic.  
As soon as he stepped on the catwalk, a storm of flashlights began. He didn’t know how many pictures got taken of him, but he didn’t really care. The light of the spotlights was heating up the entire room and almost burned on his skin, since they were all focusing on him.  
_‘Why does it always have to be this hot? I want to walk down a runway and not go into a sauna. At the end of this I’ll probably be dehydrated and drenched in sweat.’_ He almost grinned at his thoughts, almost. But his focus was on his job and he did it like he always did, perfectly.  
He didn’t care for the successful designer that was sitting somewhere in the front row, he didn’t even look out for the man. Instead he kept his eyes fixed up front, his steps steady, confident and exactly how Elrond had wanted him to walk.  
_‘Should I grab some Chinese takeout after this? I haven’t eaten more than a hundred calories today so it should be fine. And if I work out for another two hours today I’ll have the calories burned.’_ He thought, while posing for the countless cameras. Then he turned and walked back.  
All of sudden he saw long blond hair out of the corner of his eyes, that was probably the designer everybody adored.  
But Legolas didn’t even throw a glance at the man, he simply kept walking without his eyes leaving the point he had fixed them on. Before he disappeared backstage again, he threw a slightly seductive glance into the cameras again, like he always did and then quickly left the stage.  
As soon as he was done he took off the jacket of his outfit and walked over to his friends, who beamed at him in excitement.  
“And? And? How did it go? Have you seen him?” Arwen grabbed his arm with the same force as she had grabbed Aragorn’s. How did the dark haired one got out of this without a broken bone?  
“I didn’t really look out for him, I simply don’t care.” The model shrugged, and slipped out of his pants as well, which he threw at Tauriel playfully. He quickly put on his own skinny jeans, wanting nothing more than to get home and do some fitness before watching some TV show or playing video games.  
“You’re such an idiot.” The dark haired girl groaned in disappointment, while she tried to catch Legolas’ outfit’s shirt before it touched the floor.  
“Not really, he doesn’t necessarily need to walk for Thranduil to get a career boost, it would make him even more famous but at the same time…without it he should be just as fine.” Tauriel interfered softly and smiled at Legolas, who kissed her softly on the cheek.  
“Thanks love, you always save my ass.” He winked, but she only hit his bare stomach.  
“Yeah, yeah I know. And now put on your shirt, not everybody wants to look at that pale skin of yours. Or that flat stomach…or your perfect waist…or those collar bones.” She sighed. “I’m jealous of you.”  
“Don’t be, you look amazing.” The blond model assured her, but slipped into his shirt as well.  
“Would you mind removing my make up now?” He then asked his stylist, who rolled her eyes but finally loosened her grip around his arm to grab some make up removal stuff.  
It had taken her half an hour to get his makeup done but in less than three minutes she had wiped it all off and Legolas smiled thankfully.  
He didn’t like the feeling of makeup on his skin.  
“Thank you.”  
She smiled a little. “You’re welcome, now let me brush that hair spray out of your blond strands.”  
That was a little more painful, especially since she didn’t care if he hissed in pain.  
Aragorn and Tauriel didn’t even bother to look at the painful procedure, instead they were both caught up in their conversation, while the redhead changed back into her normal clothes as well.  
When he was finally, finally done with the torture, he sighed in relief. His hair was soft and fell over his shoulders again in fine, silken strands, his skin was free of any make up and his lips had returned to their normal cherry red. Not to mention the relief of wearing comfortable clothes.  
“I doubt that you will come to the after show party?” Tauriel sighed a little disappointed, but Legolas pulled a grimace.  
“I really don’t feel like it today, I just want to relax for a bit, watch some TV, do some yoga you know?” He mumbled softly and that was what melted her heart.  
“Alright love, take care of yourself. But next time you’ll join me, alright? It’s always better when I’m with you, then people think I’m much more professional.” She winked at him.  
“You’re already extremely professional and extraordinary. Especially with this ginger hair of yours.” He tucked at one of her long, bright red strands playfully.  
Tauriel didn’t have a chance to answer something mean about that he wasn’t supposed to tease her about the hair color she hated, because a clapping noise behind them caught their attention. Automatically Legolas looked up as well as his friends and Arwen gasped audibly.  
Only a few meters away Thranduil Oropherion, aka ‘Fashion God’, stood and applauded almost arrogantly. He had lost a piece of his suit, leaving him in the black pants, dark shoes and the grey shirt that was unbuttoned in an almost scandalous way. His hair was freely spilling over his shoulders and looked unbelievably silken.  
“I’m glad that I caught you, I’ve heard you have the habit to disappear as soon as you’re off the runway.” The designer grinned, while he stepped closer. He was very tall and Legolas had to crane his neck slightly to look into the beautiful face. Thranduil could be a models himself.  
“I’m Thranduil Oropherion, owner of _Mirkwood Designs_ , but I guess you all know that.” He smiled politely at Legolas’ friends and the blond one as well.  
“Hi.” Arwen almost squeaked with wide eyes, hardly holding herself together, she was close to fainting, Aragorn knew that as well because he put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist to steady her.  
“You must be Elrond’s daughter. I’ve heard that you are a great makeup artist and very talented when it comes to designing and hair styling. Apparently you take care of Legolas’ looks. If you continue to do such a great work you might be working for my models soon, of course only if you want to. I always look for talents like you.” The words dripped like honey from the perfect lips and directly into Arwen’s heart, who had turned into a statue. Oh god, she wouldn’t recover from this compliment for the next 10 years.  
“But now, the reason why I’m here…” His eyes flickered to Legolas. “are you.”  
“Me?” The model had arched one eyebrow in surprise, a little startled that he was the reason. He tried to ignore the gazes he got from every other person in the room. Most models stared wide eyed at the small group of friends who were talking to the popular designer.  
“Yes. I couldn’t help but notice you out there and would like to make you a job offer.” Said designer smirked.  
Arwen’s breathing hitched, while the younger blond simply stared at the man.  
“How about you become one of my permanent models? You would be walking on all of my shows and often be a major part of photoshoots. I’ve never offered anyone to be a permanent model just like that, but you…” He eyed the smaller one with a hungry gaze that send shudders down Legolas’ spine. “are different and definitely worth it. I’ve seen you on many shows but today was the first time I saw you live instead on TV or on pictures and you proved me that I was right. You’re perfect for my shows.”  
“You want me to be one of your models?” Legolas repeated skeptically. Yes Thranduil was famous, but the man seemed arrogant and full of himself.  
“Yes, you should accept that offer, every model in this room would sell their body to me for letting them walk in my designs for once. And even then I wouldn’t let them walk for me, so consider yourself lucky. You don’t have to get on your knees to demonstrate your various…talents.” The designer chuckled and his eyes flickered up and down the smaller one’s statue.  
“Excuse you?” The model laughed dumbfounded. “Should I be honored now? That I don’t have to suck your dick for a small chance to get you to consider that I’m worthy wearing your clothes?”  
Thranduil didn’t answer.  
“Can your ego grow any bigger? Because I honestly doubt it. You can shove that ‘job offer’ up your tight ass.” Legolas snapped at the man, who was a lot taller than him. He felt like a small dog barking at a wolf.  
“Careful love, this is a once in a lifetime offer, you shouldn’t refuse it.”  
That did it for the younger one.  
“First of all, don’t call me ‘love’. Second of all, guess what I don’t want to walk for a prick like you. And third….do you see that?” He looked upwards almost as if he was searching for something. “Those are the fucks I give and apparently I don’t give any. So no, I won’t walk for you, I wouldn’t even touch your clothes, so kiss my ass.”  
Everybody stared at the blond model and Tauriel as well as Aragorn tried to suppress a giggle. They knew how feisty Legolas could get once someone didn’t treat him with respect. And Thranduil was exactly that kind of arrogant prick that looked down on other people, a trait that the younger one couldn’t stand at all.  
“You really shouldn’t talk to me like that. I will forgive you if you apologize right now and maybe let you still work for me, but you better beg me for forgiveness.” Thranduil growled all of sudden with a very dark voice.  
_‘You wish.’_ Legolas thought, before he smiled sweetly.  
“Alright, would you please, please, please…” His voice sounded as soft as possible. “ _please_ shove that job offer up your ass? I hate to repeat myself.” He blew a kiss at the designer, before he snatched his bag from the ground.  
“I’ll call you guys later, have fun at the after show party.” And with that he turned around and simply walked away, into the direction of the exit without looking back.  
Such an asshole, he could only hope to never meet him again. But somehow he had the bad feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time their paths would cross…


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tries to forget about the unpleasant encounter with Thranduil and is pretty sure that he won't ever meet the man again until he get's proven wrong...fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, first week of school is over, I had class from early in the morning until late in the evening and all I did was sleep and go to school so...I'm deeply sorry that I had no time to update earlier but it's not my fault, it's my fucking school that prevented me from working on the new chapter...
> 
> I can't believe how many of you have already read this first chapter and how many of you liked it, thank you so much for that and I hope this chapter isn't disappointing even though not much happens...
> 
> I hope I can update the next chapter earlier and not as late as this one, I'll definitely try, promise.

“Legolas Greenleaf, how could you?” A strong voice scolded him and right now Legolas feared for his life.  
“Please calm down.” He tried to save himself by soothing the girl that looked as if she would rip off his head any second.  
“Calm down? Do you even realize what you’ve done?” Arwen was truly furious now.  
Aragorn and Tauriel looked at them worriedly but didn’t dare to interfere. The dark haired girl was usually very kind and calm, but once she was furious you better kept you distance.  
Thanks to Legolas’ bad luck it was him, who had provoked this fury unwantedly and there was no escaping now. He would probably die….yes, she would kill him.  
“I refused a job offering and you would’ve liked to meet the designer again.” He said, hoping that it was the right answer. He honestly didn’t really know what he had done. He simply had refused a job offer.  
“Wrong, you destroyed my chance of finally reaching the top!” Arwen snapped at him with her angriest glare.  
Wait what? _Her_ chance of reaching the top?  
“What are you talking about? I simply denied his job offering. That has nothing to do with you.” Legolas stared at her in confusion.  
“It does! Why do you think he noticed me at all? Or was even interested in me? Because he saw you and I was the one doing your whole styling and now that you had to be so fucking rude he won’t ever think about me working for him ever again. No, instead he will hate me! Because you couldn’t keep your shit together!”  
_Ohhhh_.  
“So I should’ve accepted his rude, arrogant and posh offer? Have you seen how he looked at me? His entire personality is fucked up, I won’t ever work for a person like him. Also he tells me I should be ‘honored’ for this job offer because usually people let him fuck them to even get a slight chance of a job like that. Very flattering. Oh and let’s not forget that he called me ‘love’ just like that and told me to ‘beg for forgiveness’. He eyed me as if I was some precious piece of chocolate!” Now he got annoyed with the girl. The model was very tolerant when it came to his friends and tried to prevent fights, but now he had reached his limit. Just because Arwen didn’t get a job offering for her efforts alone she didn’t have to make him responsible for it.  
“You’re just as rude as he is. You’ve a lot in common, both of you are complete asses.” The dark haired one hissed back and it seemed as if that was the point where the rest of the group decided to step in.  
“Now, now. How about we calm down you guys?” Aragorn smiled and put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist.  
“Exactly, this is no reason to fight now, is it?” Tauriel tried to prevent the fight from getting worse. But there was no going back for Arwen now. Once she was upset there was no turning back.  
“It is! Legolas destroyed my chance of ever getting close to Thranduil again. He thinks I’m just as bad as our ‘oh so perfect’ model.”  
The model narrowed his eyes and Tauriel sighed, since she knew that now there was no hope of a happy end. Once Legolas had reached the point where he narrowed his eyes, there would be going back.  
“I never wanted to be such a successful model, it was a hobby of mine that went a little out of hand. Don’t ever make it sound as if I’m some arrogant prick. You tell me that I’m responsible for the fact that you can’t get such a job of your own? I have an idea, if you want to be successful with designers that I refuse to work for, how about you stop styling me and instead get a career that isn’t connected to me? Because I’m pretty sure that I’ll be fine without you as my stylist. Since I’m an ‘oh so perfect model’ I know that any kind of stylist is able to make me runway presentable. If you’re that good that you think you can work for a bitch like Thranduil Oropherion, then go ahead, apply for a job at his company. But let me doubt that he even notices your application, since he is apparently only interested in you because of me. Oh and if you want to have better chances, let him fuck you, I heard then he might even bother to remember your name for a couple of hours.” His voice was merely a hiss, sounding dangerous and impatient.  
Arwen stared at him wide eyed, while Tauriel and Aragorn rubbed their forehead in despair. All of them hated drama and right now there was drama.  
“You’re a scumbag. I can’t believe I ever called myself your friend.” Arwen spit her words at him. “Aragorn, Tauriel let’s go.”  
But both of them hesitated.  
“Arwen, I know you’re angry but Legolas has a point…you can’t really judge him for his decision against the job offer. Thranduil really was some kind of jerk towards him, I wouldn’t have accepted the offer either even though I’m not as successful as our blond friend here is. You’re a great makeup artist, but it’s your job to get your career up and not Legolas’.” Tauriel then said with a small voice.  
“Darling you know I love you but right now you’re…unreasonable. Please calm down and let’s sort this out.” Aragorn tried to calm his girlfriend, who looked pale now.  
“Why do you take his side? You’re my boyfriend.”  
“There are no sides in this, we are friends. But right now I’m agreeing with Legolas’ opinion, even though he was a little harsh in some things. Altogether he had a point there, if you cut out the crap.” The black haired one sighed.  
“Fine.” Arwen crossed her arms over her chest. Then she turned around and left the room quickly. Only seconds later Legolas heard how the doors of the lift closed and the girl was gone.  
“You should go after her. I was a little too harsh. She’s your girlfriend after all.” The blond model mumbled and felt how he got a headache. Just half an hour ago he had been in his exercise room and tried to burn the calories away that he had gotten from his breakfast, that was basically two bites of water melon, when Arwen and co had burst into his flat and the girl had begun to scold him.  
And now there he was, sweaty, annoyed, slightly nauseated and regretting the fight already.  
“And you’re my best friend. Even if I would go after her, it would only make things worse. Let’s give her some time, she’ll calm down and come around eventually.” Aragorn sighed, since he was used to his girlfriend’s mood swings. She tended to be a little…melodramatic.  
“As always.” Tauriel brushed her fingers through her long hair, before she looked at Legolas, who steadied himself at the couch. She arched one eyebrow and stared at him for a couple of seconds, before she realized what was wrong.  
Then a huff escaped the ginger haired girl.  
“What did you eat today?” She then asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Some watermelon and I allowed myself a lollipop.” Legolas admitted, before he pulled out the small plastic bag filled with exactly 10 almonds, out of his pocket. He grabbed one and began to nibble on it slightly, to reduce the nauseating feeling. It made his head spin a little and he didn’t like it, even after all this time.  
“Go take a shower idiot, we’ll go out for a late lunch.” Tauriel looked at her phone. “Or early dinner, considering that it’s five in the afternoon.”  
Legolas, who had finished the first almond and grabbed a second one after some hesitation, sighed in defeat. The nausea was slightly better now, but without food it wouldn’t stay that harmless any longer.  
“Alright, alright.” He mumbled in defeat and tried to ignore the worrying looks he got from his friends. It wasn’t as if Tauriel was any better than him. She skipped many meals, ate lesser calories than it was healthy and exercised just as much as he did. Worrying about him seemed a little ridiculous.  
Aragorn was the only one that was allowed to worry, since he wasn’t a model and had a normal weight due to his muscles and athletic body. He was a photographer instead and spent his time behind the camera and not in front of it, like his skinny friends did.    
“I’ll be right back.” Legolas promised his friends and quickly disappeared into his bathroom. He was a little out of breath when he reached the end of the stairs, even though everybody expected him to be in perfect shape. But with the low amount of body fat and muscle he got easily out of breath when he had exercised for some time.  
Nevertheless he made it into his bathroom, quickly stepped out of his clothing and disappeared under the shower to get rid of the cold sweat and disgustingly sticky feeling. It didn’t take him long and after a few minutes he was smelling like coconut and his hair was soft from the conditioner that he had massaged into the soft strands before washing it out again.  
Legolas _loved_ coconut. But since it had so many calories that the thought alone was pure horror for him, he didn’t eat the delicious food. So he used coconut body wash and lotion.  
And sometimes, two or three times during the year he allowed himself the one thing made out of coconut that he would die for. Coconut ice cream. It was like heaven, even though the one single spoon that he ate didn’t last for more than a minute. And he would eat some for Christmas and his birthday! No matter how many calories, he would give himself such a treat.  
_‘Oh god, I have to stop thinking about coconut ice cream…’_ He scolded himself, but it was already too late. His stomach clenched painfully and a loud grumbling noise escaped the almost empty thing.  
Quickly he changed into new pants and a tight shirt, before he dried his hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. He snatched himself a soft, thin jacket because even though it was pretty warm outside, he began to freeze easily.  
Tauriel and Aragorn were sitting on his couch and watched TV, when he came downstairs again and looked at him, as soon as he entered the living room.  
“Finally, took you long enough.” The ginger joked, before she got up and turned off whatever show they had been watching.  
“Unlike you I actually try to look presentable. But I guess with ginger hair it doesn’t matter what your outfit looks like, everybody just stares at this weird hair color.” He joked and got himself a punch on his upper arm.  
While the blond model groaned painfully, Aragorn simply laughed.  
_‘Great friends.’_ Legolas thought to himself sarcastically, but a smile crept upon his lips. He couldn’t wish for better friends, they supported him no matter what and he was grateful for that. The model really loved them, they were like family…and he even loved Arwen when she decided to behave like a bitch.

Legolas stared at the menu of the restaurant that was spread right in front of him. He hadn’t even bothered to look at something like pizza, noodles or something like meat, he had also skipped the dessert section and was instead reading through the various kinds of salad.  
Tomato salad, cucumber salad, normal salad with feta cheese, tomato mozzarella salad, salad with grilled chicken or fish, even salad with shrimp.  
Eventually, after a lot of hesitation he decided that he could eat the normal salad without feta cheese. Then he had to decide what kind of dressing he wanted. He knew the amount each of the dressings had.  
Honey mustard- 464 calories.  
Oil Vinegar- 450  
French- 455  
Ranch dressing- he didn’t even want to think about that, and neither about the American dressing.  
So it would be plain salad then. With some cucumber, a little peppers and maybe a few slices of tomato.  
“Don’t even think about that.” Tauriel interfered, while she scanned her menu as well, without even looking at him. “If you order a plain salad without any dressing I will force you to eat a whole banana cream pie with at least two cups of whipped cream.” She threatened him and even though he knew she was joking- at least partly- he didn’t really want her to force him to eat something with a lot of unhealthy calories eventually.  
“Tauriel…” He began with a sigh, but the ginger didn’t allow him to finish.  
“You’ll eat noodles.”  
“Then I could eat a salad with dressing and it would have less calories.” He argued, which appeared not to matter.  
“Alright, then a small pizza with dessert.”  
“I swear to god, I will leave the restaurant if you force me to eat something like that.” Legolas hissed and Aragorn decided to step in.  
“Tauriel, don’t pretend as if you won’t eat salad as well. Just order a fucking salad without much dressing and everything should be fine.”  
Both models looked at each other and nodded in agreement. So a salad it was.  
When they finally ordered Tauriel and Legolas chose the same thing, salad with a little bit of oil vinegar dressing, but only 15g not more, as well as a water and then watched with jealous eyes, how Aragorn chose steak with fries as a side dish and delicious sounding chocolate pie for dessert.  
“I hate you.” Legolas grumbled and tried to ignore the clenching of his stomach by taking a sip from his drink.  
The dark haired one laughed.  
“No one is forcing you to diet like that.” He only shrugged and Tauriel as well as the blond one looked as if they were close to killing their friend.  
Luckily they didn’t because Aragorn was after all not that big of a dick in other situations. Instead they changed the subject to a certain fashion designer that Legolas hated.  
“I must admit that it was quite funny to see you snap at him.” Tauriel admitted with a grin.  
“His face was the funniest thing after you simply left. He looked as ‘shocked’ as he could and very perplex. I don’t even think that he was angry.” The brunet laughed.  
A giggle escaped Legolas when he imagined the stupid face of that jerk. It gave him a slight bit of satisfaction.  
“I wish I could’ve seen that.” He sighed and began to chew his bottom lip. “What happened then?”  
“He stood there quietly for a couple of seconds, before he turned around and simply marched out of the backstage area. Moments later a couple other models chased after him, trying to get to talk to him. I doubt that they had any luck.”  
The blond model laughed again, this time louder.  
“Now I really regret that I didn’t see that.”

A week later, he had already forgotten about the encounter with the posh designer and continued to live his life happily. The only reminder that he had on the unpleasant incident was the icy silence between Legolas and Arwen.  
Because the following Monday they sat on a white couch in a photo studio in icy silence. The reason they were0t here was a photo shoot that featured Legolas and Tauriel as the main models for some new product from _Iron &Hills. _The blond one had already done a couple of shoots with that company in the past and he was glad that he had Tauriel with him in the pictures instead of some model that he didn’t know, because most of the time they got so nervous about who he was that the whole procedure took longer than necessary. But the redhead was very talented and never nervous around him, if anything than the opposite. They were unbelievably comfortable in each other’s presence.  
Even though right now, nothing was really comfortable.  
The main reason for that was Arwen, who had shown up all of sudden to make Legolas’ hair and makeup. Nobody had expected her to come to the shoot as well so he and Tauriel had been prepared by other professional stylists and that had been the moment the dark haired girl had walked in on them.  
They were still ‘fighting’, because Legolas could proudly say that he was completely innocent and Arwen was too stoic and bitchy to apologize. So the tension was there and only thickened when the makeup artist saw that someone else was doing her job. And her plan to simply storm off again, failed because Aragorn was the photographer and he refused to let her go because they ‘needed to figure things out’.  
That didn’t work out at all. And while the dark haired one was able to escape the situation by preparing his camera and the entire set, Tauriel and Legolas had to sit next to Arwen and endure the icy glares she shot them.  
_‘Can this goddamn photoshoot finally start?’_ Legolas bit his tongue to prevent an annoyed sigh to leave his lips. In that moment his phone informed him that he had gotten a new message.  
Curiously he opened it, just to realize that Tauriel had been the one to send it to him just three seconds.

‘ _This is annoying as fuck, you really need to make up!’_

The blond one rolled his eyes, before he answered her message. They could hardly discuss the matter with Arwen sitting right next to them.

‘ _No shit Sherlock. You know exactly how she is, at this point the only way to get peace is for me to fall on my knees, beg her for forgiveness and call Thranduil immediately to tell him I accepted his offer. And neither of those things will be happening anytime soon._ ’

The ginger sighed and threw her phone back into her purse, but nodded her head slightly in agreement. She understood how difficult it was to deal with the dark haired girl.  
Luckily for them they were released from the uncomfortable situations only a minute later. A brunette women informed them that the shoot was about to start and that they had to come now. Legolas had never been happier for a photo session to begin, than in that moment.  
Quickly he jumped off the couch and pulled Tauriel with him, who laughed a little about his enthusiasm but appeared to be just as relieved as he was about their chance to escape.  
And as always, they did a marvelous job!  
Aragorn was throwing compliments at them constantly, everybody on set was stunned by how easy it was to work with both models and they were done after only a couple of minutes.  
“I wish all models were as easy to work with as you are…” Their friend sighed, while he looked at his camera again, to scan over the pictures.  
Tauriel laughed and hugged Legolas to press a kiss on his cheek.  
“It’s because of this idiot here. He may not have many talents, but if he can do one thing, then it’s modeling and posing.” She joked.  
“Shut up ginger.” The blond one teased her and pulled one of the bright strands in return.  
“Never.” The girl laughed and he was already about to add something to her comment, when Aragorn jumped into the conversation.  
“Guess who just called.” He said and slipped his phone back into the pocket of his pants.  
“Your mother? Telling you to finally get a ‘serious’ job like your dad does?” Tauriel teased, which made Legolas laugh. Their friend rolled his eyes but chuckled as well.  
“No, it wasn’t my mother, it was Elrond. He’s holding a dinner tonight to celebrate the success of his company at the last fashion show and since we’re basically family and you two were apparently his best models- what a surprise-, he has invited us.”  
Legolas whined at those words, he hated formal events and even though a dinner to celebrate one’s success sounded like a thing held with only family and close friends, it often included other designers, stars and businesspeople as well. It was basically a second after show party without most of the models…  
“Bullshit, it’s not a dinner, it’s a bloody gathering of businesspeople that closed a deal with him and want to ogle at Tauriel and me. None of it is even close to be called a dinner.” The blond one grumbled but knew that he had no chance of escaping the situation. He had known Elrond for a long time because of his friendship with Arwen and if he would refuse to go he would deeply insult the designer. He didn’t really have a choice, he had to go.  
“There’s food and it’s in the evening so technically speaking it _is_ a dinner.” Aragorn threw in with a grin, but he didn’t seem very fond of going as well.  
“Dinner or not, we have to go anyways so stop discussing if you can call it a dinner or a second after show party, and instead chose what kind of suits you’ll be wearing while you help me decide what dress looks best on me.” Tauriel joked but didn’t seem very excited by the idea of the gathering that would take place in the evening.  
“You look good in all your dresses my love.” Legolas winked at her and placed an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
“Darling you’re flattering me too much, I’ll become terribly vain if you continue to compliment me like that.” The ginger mumbled sweetly, before she pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
“Sometimes I think you two could be a perfect couple…” Aragorn laughed, before he continued. “But then I remember that you would kill each other after two days and also, Tauriel has an on and off going thing with a certain someone who might be related to the head designer of _Erebor_.”  
Tauriel rolled her eyes. “On and off going is an overstatement, we’re not even that close.”  
“You got together, broke up, made up, broke up again, made up once more before you decided you needed another break from each other and currently you’re like ex-girlfriends/-boyfriends with benefits.” Legolas snorted, not knowing what she meant with ‘ _not even that close’_.  
“What can I say, all the drama only exists because my heart has been captured by you and I can’t love anyone the same way I love you.” She joked and hugged him tightly.  
The blond model laughed, but hugged her back and enjoyed the comforting feeling he got from it. They had been best friends since forever basically and it wouldn’t ever change- hopefully. “I love you more than you deserve it.” He sighed, but the teasing tone in his voice gave away that it was only a joke.  
“I’m getting quite jealous over here.” Aragorn laughed and even though it wasn’t meant seriously, the next moment he got a wet kiss pressed right on his cheek from his best friend.  
“All better now?” Legolas winked at him while the dark haired one pulled a grimace and wiped his cheek.  
“I regret saying that, please continue to give each other drolly kisses on the cheek and let me out of it, it feels quite gross.”  
Oh he would get many of those now.

“I still don’t want to go.” Legolas sighed in the car, exactly eight hours later, when he and Tauriel were on their way to the dinner that was held in a very neat restaurant that they both knew quite well. They had been there for lunch every now and then since it was located at the Upper East Side and only two or three minutes away from their own lofts in the expensive living area.  
“Neither of us wants to go but we can’t change it.” His friend sighed, while she played with a curly strand of hair that was falling into her face. She looked stunning, as always but still, she looked like a goddess. Her ginger hair was pulled up and the few strands that were lose had been turned into beautiful curls. She wore an emerald green dress with golden accents and had fitting golden jewelry combined with it. Her make-up was perfect as well, simply everything was.  
Legolas on the other hand had chosen a tight black suit with a white shirt, black tie and black shoes, his hair was open and only a single strand was braided. The suit had been a present from Elrond and was fitting perfectly. It showed off his slim waist, his almost feminine statue and his lithe form.  
“I know, but I like to complain about it because it makes me feel better.” He mumbled, while he stared out of the window of the car that was taking them to the restaurant. An hour ago he had felt a sudden pain in his head, almost as if someone had been stabbing his brain with a thin needle. And since then the pain didn’t vanish, instead it continued to evolve into a nice headache.  
“How long do we have to stay this time?” The model asked his friend, while he rubbed his forehead to soothe the headache a little and pulled a package of little pills out of his suit pants. He always had ibuprofen with him in case he got a headache again.  
Tauriel looked at him worriedly, as soon as she noticed the pills in his hands. “Do you have a headache _again_?” She sounded a little nervous and didn’t seem to be thinking about answering his question.  
“Yes, I got it an hour ago and it’s still sticking around.” He sighed, while he swallowed one of the small pills dry. “It should get better in a couple of minutes.” Legolas could almost swear that he felt how the pain retreated, even before the medicine reached his stomach.  
“You should get yourself checked at the doctors…” The ginger mumbled, but the other model shook his head.  
“Did that a year ago and they didn’t find anything.”  
“Still, it worries me a little…”  
Legolas didn’t answer that because in that moment they arrived and their door got held open by their driver. He quickly got out of the car, groaning one last time about the fact that he had to attend this tiresome gathering, before he helped his best friend out of the vehicle.  
“Ready to survive this bullshit?” She asked him with a small smile, but he only rolled his eyes.  
“I won’t ever be ready for this. There’s a reason why I refuse to show up to after show parties after all.” The model groaned, but followed her inside the building, where they were greeted by Aragorn, who was wearing a black suit as well and looked terribly bored.  
“Where’s your girlfriend?” Legolas wanted to know, as soon as they had reached their friend.  
“Still angry with me for being friends with you. She refuses to talk to me and I’m not even sure she’s here anymore.” He sighed with a tired voice and straightened his tie.  
“I’m sorry.” The blond one mumbled a little guilty, since he was the reason for their fight.  
“Don’t be, this time she really took it a step too far.” Aragorn smiled at him reassuringly, before he changed the subject. “But enough of that, we’re trying to make this as enjoyable as possible, let’s get it over with.”  
Now in a group of three they continued on their way through the building until they reached the area that held the dinner party. As soon as they stepped inside, Legolas wanted to turn around and simply go home. At least fifty people were already there, all dressed in very neat clothes and chatting with each other.  
He hated this! He hated all of it and he hated the fact that Elrond had invited them to show them off.  
“We can turn around now, go home and simply say we were sick or-” He tried to convince his friends of his plan, but his voice died in his throat, when he spotted a tall figure with beautiful blond hair.  
“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Legolas groaned in despair.  
Why, out of all people on this god forsaken planet, did _he_ have to be there? In all his career as a model he had never met _him_ , not even once and now twice in one week?! That wasn’t fair, it simply wasn’t!  
Why did Thranduil have to be here? Was this a bad joke?  
Tauriel followed his gaze and began to giggle. “This has to be fate, not a chance that we are going home now.”  
“This isn’t funny! I’m out, I’ll go home, tell Elrond that…” He was already about to turn around and leave, when he heard a voice behind them.  
“Tell me what?” Elrond asked gently and smiled at them, obviously happy to see that they had showed up.  
“That I appreciate his invitation and the suit, it fits perfectly.” Legolas quickly lied with a straight face and acted as charming as possible. He was a great liar, even though he shouldn’t be proud of that.  
“I’m glad that you like it, I truly enjoy designing clothes for you. Your figure allows me to play with fabrics in ways that are normally not possible.” The designer that stood right in front of them didn’t seem to notice the blunt lie. “I’m glad that you decided to come, after all you hate to take the credit for the success of the show, both of you.”  
“We weren’t the only models, they deserve most of the credit.” Tauriel said politely, but the man shook his head.  
“Partly yes, but you two were extraordinary.” He insisted. “So I hope you’ll enjoy yourself tonight.” And with that he had vanished again to talk to some of his old friends or business partners.  
“Now that he has spotted us already we have to stay.” Aragorn grinned at Legolas, who rolled his eyes.  
“I know, I know.” The younger one sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Let’s just hope that the jerk has forgotten about me already and won’t behave like a total dick.”  
“I’m sure he has, you made it pretty clear that you aren’t interested in the job, what else is he supposed to do?” Tauriel tried to convince him and it worked- at least partly.  
“True…what else is he supposed to do…” Legolas mumbled, even though he had the bad feeling that Thranduil wouldn’t let him get away with his ‘rude’ behavior the last time they met. Hopefully he was wrong and the designer simply treated him like air.  
It turned out that Thranduil wouldn’t treat him like air at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will now go and do math homework after I finished uploading this and hopefully receive a couple of kudos, comments and hits to cheer me up....
> 
> I hope you'll have a nice weekend and enjoy these precious free days <3


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought that Legolas wasn't able to avoid catching Thranduil's attention...well it had to happen considering the way he had acted, but it had been necessary....really. 
> 
> And no, he was not swooning! He really wasn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....this is kinda awkward....hey guys I'm uploading again...after like a month....sorry?
> 
> But honestly I have so much school going on since I'm currently doing my 'Abitur' (the highest level of graduation you can archive in my country) and that means school, school, homework, homework, school, school, homework, exams on SATURDAYS, more school and more homework....did I mention more school? 
> 
> I really don't have much free time and if I do I spend it my catching up with sleep and I really need all the sleep I can get so sorry...I'm really trying to update as often as possible...
> 
> Thank you for your patience I appreciate it!

„Don’t worry, he will totally ignore you, I’m absolutely sure of that!” Tauriel tried to calm him, while she grabbed herself a glass filled with champagne, to numb her senses. Otherwise she wouldn’t be able to stand this evening.   
“If you say so…” Legolas eyed the designer skeptical, but tried to convince himself that it would be like that. He was just about to turn away again, when he saw a familiar figure standing right next to the jerk with a bright smile and a flirting expression on the pretty face.   
Arwen had apparently listened to Legolas advice about getting into Thranduil’s pants in exchange for a job… He wrinkled his forehead in surprise, her career was important to her yes, but he would’ve never had thought that she would be willing to throw herself at someone like this.   
She stared at him with a flirty smile, giggled when he spoke and seemed to be captured by his presence alone, as if he was the only human being on planet earth. Thranduil was smiling amused about the situation, but appeared to be flirting back and allowed her to hold onto his arm like it would save her from drowning. But his gaze flickered towards their linked arms every now and then, as if he was worried she would wrinkle the fabric of his suit with her death grip.   
“I can’t believe it.” The model shook his head, partly perplex and partly disgusted by the sight of it.   
“What?” Aragorn asked, who hadn’t spotted his girlfriend flirting with an older man just yet.   
Legolas hesitated, he was friends with both of them and didn’t want to get in-between them and destroy their relationship that way, but at the same time he would be a jerk if he were to ignore Arwen’s behavior and so let her maybe even cheat on Aragorn.   
Aragorn was his best friend…and if Legolas hated one thing then it was cheating!   
“I found your girlfriend.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. His headache was coming back…  
“What, where?” Both Tauriel and the photographer looked out for their dark haired friend and their eyes widened.   
“Oh shit…” The ginger haired model cursed, when she spotted both, the designer and the makeup artist. Nervously they glanced at Aragorn, who stared at his girlfriend expressionless.   
“Aragorn, I doubt she means this seriously.” Legolas mumbled, but the way the girl behaved showed clearly that the flirting was meant seriously, at least partly. Right when he thought it couldn’t become any worse, Thranduil bent down and brought their faces so close together that the model could hear how Aragorn clenched his teeth.   
And then, just as Arwen was about to close the small distance between their lips, Thranduil glanced at him with a big smirk and looked him directly in the eye. That was when Legolas snapped.   
He crossed the room so quickly that he thought he had supernatural powers and pushed the jerk away from the hair stylist.   
“Don’t touch her!” He hissed angrily, not really sure who he was more angry with. Arwen or the designer. “She’s not your toy! And she has a boyfriend so keep your dirty hands off of her. She’s ways too good for you to get the honor to kiss her.”  
Thranduil stared at him with a mixture of amusement and slight surprise and somehow…satisfaction. Almost as if he had known how the blond one would react, which he probably had.   
“I didn’t know that, your little friend seems to go pretty far to get me to care about her career.” The designer glanced at Arwen without any kind of interest, before he shrugged. “But she doesn’t interest me at all, the only thing that’s able to capture me entirely and fascinate my bored mind, is you.” And with that the man simply turned around and strolled into the other direction, to get something else to interest him.  
Legolas blushed in _anger_ , as he heard those teasing, flirty words that were nothing but lies.   
“Leave.” He barked at the taller one, who was already gone but that didn’t matter because it was about the concept itself, before he turned around to his friend to either comfort or yell at her.   
Surprisingly he wasn’t able to do either because as soon as he faced her, Legolas noticed how she looked at him. It was a miracle her gaze hadn’t killed him yet! Arwen stared at him with so much anger and hate that he felt how his jaw dropped. What had he done to deserve such a gaze?!  
“Why the hell did you do that?” The makeup artist demanded to know only seconds later and narrowed her eyes. “Why do you always have to destroy everything?!”   
“Destroy? He was about to kiss you! I tried to protect you from his greedy hands, you’re Aragorn’s girlfriend and he had no right to touch you.” The model defeated himself, not really knowing what he had done now.   
“Well maybe I wanted him to kiss me. I finally had him to notice me again and then you come to ruin it. I get the feeling you don’t want me to become successful!”   
Now Legolas was truly speechless, even if only for a second because then a dumbfounded laugh escaped him. “You’re kidding right?” He snorted, pretty sure that she was only joking since there was no way in hell that she could really have meant it seriously.   
“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Arwen hissed and she did indeed not look like she was kidding at all.   
“I want you to be successful and get to live your dream but I don’t want some old pervert to force you to kiss him! You’re ways too good for him, he’s a manipulative piece of shit that doesn’t even deserve to touch you.”   
The hair stylist hesitated a second and the anger in her eyes vanished, only to be replaced by hate. “You’re really a very bold liar. I know that you want him for yourself, the way you look at him makes it pretty clear that this is only about you.”   
The model’s jaw dropped. He wanted Thranduil for himself? In what kind of screwed up universe would that _ever_ happen? He was pretty sure that no matter how many parallel universes there were in _none_ , not a single one, would he ever want the jerk all for himself! Before he had a chance to answer and so deny her suggestion, she had already turned around and stormed off, leaving him even more confused than ever before.   
How on earth could he have possibly gave her the impression that he would want anything from the older man except for him to vanish out of his life forever and take every memory of their unfaithful encounters?!   
“That’s it, I’m giving up.” He groaned quietly, before he looked out for both his friends, who were still standing at the same spot he had left them and were apparently frozen in shock. Aragorn was as pale as a sheet, probably still startled by the sight of his girlfriend almost kissing a guy that was at least 10 years older as them, next to him Tauriel who had placed one hand on his shoulder in a very comforting way and seemed to be trying to calm him a little, or to stop his heart from breaking. The ginger gave him a look that spoke volumes, before she pushed the photographer in the direction of the exit and quickly left with him. Legolas would look out for Elrond, excuse all three of them and then quickly leave as well.   
But to his bad luck, he was found before he found the designer.   
“I didn’t know.” A dark voice said behind him, as he was walking through the gathering of people, searching for Arwen’s father and Legolas almost got a heart attack from the sudden hand on his shoulder.   
“Don’t touch me!” He slapped the hand away and glared at Thranduil, who had arched one eyebrow but quickly stopped touching the smaller one. “What do you want? Haven’t you caused enough chaos for one day?”   
The designer grinned slightly at those words, but his words were surprisingly serious when he answered. “I didn’t know. That she had a boyfriend I mean.”   
The younger blond was a little taken aback by those words and for a second he even thought that maybe he had gotten the wrong impression of Thranduil. But then the man continued to speak and it was obvious what kind of jerk he was.  
“I’m pretty used to that kind of behavior when someone wants to work for me, but she’s dull compared to you so don’t worry, sweetheart. Nobody can compete with you, you’re the only one that has caught my interest.” And with that he had suddenly grabbed Legolas’ hand and before the model knew what was happening, a soft kiss got pressed on the back of his hand.   
The second time this evening his jaw dropped and he was frozen to the spot, absolutely startled by the sudden development of things. Before he had caught himself, the designer winked at him and dropped his hand.  
“Sadly I have stuff to do and people to see, I hope we will see each other soon again. I quite enjoy our encounters, it always makes my day better.” Thranduil whispered into Legolas ear and left him absolutely dumbfounded.   
The young man stared into the empty air, mouth still gaping in disbelief and his brain apparently switched off.   
‘ _What the hell just happened?’_ He asked himself, when his mind had rebooted and closed his lips before his tongue could dry out completely. The student felt how his cheeks were burning with anger, how the hand that had been held by the taller man was warm and tickling where the soft lips had kissed his snow like skin _gently_. Didn’t the designer understand that there was no kind of positive chemistry between them? Or was being hated a turn on for him?!   
_“You’re the only one that has caught my interest.”_   
Those words circled in his head and he cursed himself a thousand times how the hell he had managed to screw up so hard that he had now caught the interest of the hugest dick he had ever met in his life. And he had met many, many dicks!   
“I hate him!” Legolas grumbled angrily, before he continued to look for Elrond and tried to fight the anger that caused his cheeks to redden quickly. He could already feel how flushed they were.   
“I hate him so much.”

“He didn’t seriously do that.” Tauriel giggled and didn’t try to hide it like she should.   
“Yes he did.” Legolas groaned, already regretting that he had told his friends what the stupid jerk had dared to do to the back of his hand. He could still feel the soft lips lingering on his skin and it sent shivers down his spine.   
“You have to admit it’s cute….in some way at least.” The ginger winked at him, still laughing about it.   
“It’s not cute!” He protested with a snort and looked at Aragorn, hoping that he would be helped but the photographer simply shrugged.   
“It really is in some weird way. He’s like a gentleman.” How was the dark haired one able to say those words with a straight face?! “A gentleman that behaves like a dick, but still a gentleman.”   
“Thanks for not agreeing with me.” The blond model grumbled a little upset, since he hated the teasing he got from his friends. Well it was better than having Aragorn sulk so if this was what he had to endure to distract his heartbroken friend he would gladly do so.  
“Oh love you know we’re just playing with you.” Tauriel pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. “But you have to admit that a kiss on the back of your hand is something that deserves to be called cute! If we ignore the fact who did it. If it had been someone else you wouldn’t have minded it. Instead you would be swooning with us.”   
“I would never _swoon_.” Legolas almost chocked on the word itself.   
“Yes you would. All it would take would be some hot guy trying to woo you. And Thranduil is pretty hot.” The ginger winked at him and even though he hated to admit it, she did have a point there…somewhere. A small point.   
“I still wouldn’t _swoon_.” He snorted. “I’m not some kind of damsel in distress out of a 19 th century romance novel! I’m a guy in the 21st century who doesn’t swoon no matter how much a jerk tried to… _woo_ me.” The word tasted gross, even thinking about Thranduil trying to woo him got him gagging…And made his heart jump a little at the thought of someone being that interested in him. He just wished it would be someone else…someone he actually liked and who wasn’t an egoistic bastard.   
“Keep telling that to yourself but know that you can’t lie forever.” Tauriel chirped happily, while she got even more comfortable on Aragorn’s couch. After leaving the terrible gathering quickly, with Legolas excusing themselves, they had returned to the dark haired one’s apartment and were just lazily laying on the huge couch while playing xbox….well they had been until he had accidentally mentioned his second encounter with the designer. A mistake he wouldn’t repeat anytime soon.   
“What did you tell Elrond anyways?” The ginger wanted to know and shuffled her head on Aragorn’s stomach to find a way she could lay down without her neck being bent in an awkward angle that could probably snap her spine if she would move to sudden.   
Guilt pierced the model’s heart at that question, because he had been shamelessly lying to Arwen’s father.   
“I told him I didn’t feel well and had forgotten to take my meds and that you would accompany me in case…something would happen…” His cheeks started heating up in shame. He felt terrible for causing Elrond to look at him worriedly and offering to drive him home personally, while he was actually fine and using _it_ , the nightmare that still haunted him in the darkness, to leave the party earlier. He would bet his entire monthly income that he would get a text from Elrond sooner or later this night, asking if he felt better.   
Tauriel looked at him worriedly. “You did take your medicine, did you?” She asked nervously while Aragorn’s eyes flickered towards the place where he kept a whole box full of Legolas’ medicine in case the blond one forgot to take it before visiting him.   
“Don’t worry, I did.” Legolas assured her while he tried not to think too much about if he had really done it even though he was sure he had. If he would think about it too much he would start to doubt it and get a panic attack and he couldn’t use that right now at all. He had to take care of his childhood best friend after all.   
“Okay…” Both seemed relieved and he tried to smile calmly, but it was a tight and forced one that wasn’t convincing anyone that he didn’t really bother.   
“Hey, it’s okay to have weaknesses. No need to be ashamed about having to take the medicine….” Aragorn frowned with a small wrinkle showing up between his eyebrows. If he hated one thing then it was Legolas feeling insecure about his curse. The blond one refused to call it an ‘illness’ because it was a curse, a curse that would taint his entire life forever.   
He almost snorted at the thought. ‘Entire life’, thanks to that curse he couldn’t even remember more than half of it. He was goddamn 20 years old and had no memory whatsoever about anything that had happened before the age of 15. 5 years, he had only fucking 5 years of memories in his head...it wasn’t like his brain had deleted everything, no. All his knowledge was still intact with the only exception that he couldn’t actually remember where he had gotten it because there was only darkness…nothing more. He didn’t try to remember, it wasn’t worth the nightmares.   
“I’m not ashamed of it, I simply don’t want to live my life in constant fear so I try to avoid thinking about it. Taking medicine is like brushing teeth now, absolutely normal and nothing I think about.” He mumbled and tried to lift the heaviness in the room with a joke soon following afterwards. “Not that you know what it is like to actually think and use a brain.”   
“Wow, low blow dude.” Aragorn snorted, while Tauriel giggled. Maybe because Legolas was hilarious, maybe because her NFWBF (Not Friends With Benefits Friend aka _. ‘No we’re not dating and won’t get back together, we’re just having sex and aren’t even friends anymore. I don’t care about him at all, we don’t text, don’t call each other and have no other contact than sex!’_ -friend Fili), had texted her something again. Some ridiculous romantic poetry how she resembled the moon and the stars and…Legolas tried not to gag at the thought of all the sweet talk. He had _once_ , only once made the mistake of actually reading one of the disgustingly romantic and totally not sweet texts and since that day he wasn’t able to read any kind of romantic poetry anymore without the flashing image of a poem in his mind that described every detail of Tauriel’s boobs by using words like ‘soft milky hills covered in snow…’ (the rest was not PG 13 so he wouldn’t continue quoting it). Nothing against sexting but that was simply disturbing.   
“I thought you weren’t even friends anymore and it was only about sex.” He teased the girl, happy that he wasn’t the one tortured by lame jokes anymore and that the focus was on someone else now.”   
“Shut up bastard and try not to _swoon_.” Tauriel bit back, while she hid the phone protectively.   
Aragorn laughed, while the blond model grumbled about his friends being suckers that actually hated him and only were his friends so they could make his life a living hell.   
“Hey guys, thanks for cheering me up.” The photographer all of sudden mumbled softly with a sincere tone in his voice and only a second later he was tackled by both models and crushed in a tight hug.   
“No need to thank us.” Legolas mumbled and tried to snuggle even closer to his childhood friend. It broke his heart to see one of his close friends sad.   
“We love you.” Tauriel added, voice muffled by the fabric of Aragorn’s dark suit, where she had buried her face against his chest.   
“I love you too guys.”

Legolas returned home around 2am, still dressed in his suit and feeling utterly exhausted. In moments like this he cursed his fucking life because he would be forced to get up at 6am in the morning, which was in fucking 4 hours, to do some exercise, take a shower and then go to University. Due to his father’s money and influence, combined with his mother’s family name, he was able to take most of his classes online, and simply sent in the papers or whatever else they needed to turn in. That didn’t change the fact that he had to show up to class every now and then, preferably once a week if his working schedule allowed it but at least once a month. If he was being honest, he would admit that he would be able to actually go to class more than he did, but hello, he had the chance to finish University almost without attending it at all and instead sleeping in most days, that was so much more awesome.   
But he had decided to go to university and even texted Elladan he would be coming tomorrow and there was no way he could back out now. With a sight he threw his shoes in the next corner and loosened the belt around his slim hips, before dropping his pants as well as shrugging of his jacket. The dressing shirt followed soon after he had gotten rid of his tie and so he fell into bed, only dressed in boxers and with his hair still open.   
He didn’t even bother putting it up, instead he only grabbed his iPad, opened YouTube, clicked on a 10 hour video of mickey mouse cartoons and turned on the volume. Then he placed the apple product right next to his pillow so that he was able to look at the screen easily and started charging his phone, before he nodded off to the sound of Donald Duck cursing and the easy flowing melody of Disney cartoons in the background. It was familiar, maybe because he had- like most other children- watched Disney cartoons as a child. His parents and friends had told him he had, when they had still tried to regain his memories and get rid of the amnesia, but there was nothing in his brain that could be called a childhood memory. Nothing at all.   
He was asleep before his thoughts could get any worse, but it only felt like seconds before he was jolted awake again, by the terrible ringing noise of his alarm clock.   
“Fuck my life, it can’t possibly be morning already.” He grumbled groggily, while he opened his eyes slowly. The cartoon was still going on and had been playing around four hours already. A glance at his phone confirmed that his alarm clock hadn’t been wrong, it was six in the morning and he had to leave bed.   
With an annoyed sigh he got up and gripped the wall, when the blood rushed into his feet and left him dizzy and close to passing out. He felt how his heartbeat sped up at the fuzzy feeling in his head and his breathing quickened in panic.   
_‘It’s not_ it _, it’s only because of the lack of food, it will go away any second, no need to worry. It’s not_ it _!’_ He repeated in his head over and over again, for the next thirty seconds, until his head had begun to clear again. With a relieved huff the model quickly grabbed one of the white pills laying on his nightstand and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it dryly. He was so used to taking medicine, he could swallow the biggest pills without blinking, while other people would gag their throat out.   
“Maybe I should eat breakfast before working out…” Legolas mumbled, not wanting to feel nauseated again, but then he shrugged and decided against it, while he walked into the gym of his loft, still in nothing more than boxers, grabbed a hair band to put the long strands up and then began to do his morning exercise.   


Almost two hours later, he was freshly showered, dressed in casual clothes and picking up the bag with his school stuff, before he walked out of his loft. His school would start at 8 and it was 7.45…no need to hurry, the University was only 10 min away with the car and Elladan would pick him up, since Legolas refused to drive. He had a license and was able to drive a car safely but…he was scared _it_ could happen again and cause him to build an accident. Not that he would have a problem with dying himself, no he knew too well how it must feel to be dead and wasn’t afraid of death anymore, he simply didn’t want to kill innocent people…by accident of course.   
So he refused to drive a car and instead took cabs, used his father’s limousine or took a ride with his friends. One of his friends, also beautiful and gorgeous, one year older and hot as fuck, was already awaiting him in a black sports car right outside the building.   
Legolas smiled and hopped into the car, enjoying the way the leather seats felt and closed the car door. Only a second later they speeded over the asphalt, causing people to stare at the car in awe.   
“You can’t imagine how glad I am that you decided to show up. Nothing against my twin brother, but he is…my twin you know? It’s like I’m hanging out with my reflection and that’s no fun after 21 years.” Elladan grinned at the blond one, who laughed about the joke even though it wasn’t _that_ funny.   
“Oh please, Elrohir is quite funny, I sometimes like him more than I like you.” The model winked at his friend, who grinned amused.   
“But it was me who got the pleasure to date you.” The gorgeous dark haired guy snapped back teasingly. “Except for that one night when we both had the pleasure to…”   
“Elladan!” Legolas quickly interfered. “It’s ways too early in the morning for me to remember _that_ incident! Talk about it in a couple of hours but not now! Gosh.” His cheeks started heating up at the thought of the fateful weekend- oh how much he wished to be able to say it had only been one night, but it hadn’t- that would never be mentioned before midnight. It wasn’t something he would like to talk about at breakfast or lunch and especially not when they were on their way to University, even less while actually sitting in class! Absolutely not school appropriate!  
“Don’t be ashamed, I still use the memory for lonely nights. And I’m sure you do too.” Elladan joked and the younger one groaned in desperation, while he asked himself over and over again why he was doing this to himself or why he had dated this teasing ass at all. The answer was pretty obvious, Elladan had actually been a great boyfriend. Caring, loving, the sex had been great, they could easily hang out together and enjoyed each other’s company even if they only sat in silence. Their breakup 2 years ago had surprised everyone, even Elrohir who normally knew everything about his twin’s life. After dating for 2 years they had decided that it wouldn’t work out and broken up, it was a mutual decision and since they didn’t have any negative feelings and it was an easy break up, they stayed friends. They couldn’t really not be friends because Arwen was Legolas’ friends as well as Elrohir so they were forced to see each other every now and then and going back to their former friendship had been easy. They had even become better friends and were able to easily talk about new crushes, relationships and other love interests with each other.   
“But all joking aside, a little bird might have told me that you have someone new to show up in your dirty dreams. Tell me who’s the lucky guy that got your heart.” The twin wanted to know and Legolas chocked on the sip of water he had taken only seconds earlier. Coughing he tried to regain control over his body, which took a couple of seconds.   
“Who told you that bullshit? I swear to god I will kill Tauriel!” It had to be Tauriel, nobody else hated him enough to do something so terrible to him. There was nothing worse than being teased by the twins. Their twin power made it impossible not to flush and they had no shame when it came to playing their little games with Legolas.   
“Hey it’s only fair that she told us. We deserve to know if you’re swooning over a guy that woos you.” Elladan cracked up at those words and almost drover over a red light. Karma was a bitch….  
“I’m not _swooning_!” The model snapped but it was from no use. The grin on his ex’s face only widened.   
“But you’re not denying that he’s trying to woo you.”   
“He isn’t wooing me. Except if wooing means acting like an arrogant jerk who can’t get his head out of his ass anymore. Then yes, he’s wooing me.” The sarcasm that dripped off his voice was almost visible in the air.   
“From what I’ve heard, he acts like a gentleman and kissed the back of your hand. Do you like being treated like a damsel in distress? Was that why you broke up with me? Should I’ve worn an armor and called you my princess?”   
“For gods sake I’ll never drive with you again.” Legolas groaned, but a smile quirked in the corner of his lips. “Also you should hate him since he would shamelessly use your baby sister for his own fun. She almost allowed him to kiss her yesterday.” But his tactic to wake some kind of brotherly instinct in the other guy failed embarrassingly easy.   
“She’s an adult and knows what she does. I’m not the one to tell her how she has to live her life and if she’s stupid enough to loser her amazing boyfriend as well as her friends because of some job then it’s her own thing. She needs to learn that having so many amazing friends isn’t something that happens just like that, it’s something precious not everybody has. If she has to learn it the hard way, who am I to object?” Elladan simply shrugged, not affected by the blonde’s words at all.   
“Either you’re a very shitty brother, or a very awesome one.” Legolas snorted, while they parked in the parking lot on campus.   
“I would say both.” The twin laughed, before he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Legolas followed with a laugh, closing his door as well, before they walked towards the building of their classes.   
“But tell me about him, does he look good?”   
“Who? Thranduil?” He had expected that they were done with the subject, but apparently he had been wrong.   
“No, I’m talking about Santa Claus.” Elladan said totally serious and rolled his eyes.   
“Haha, very funny.” Legolas sighed with a small smiled and got a simple ‘thanks’ in return.   
“So, does he look good or nah?”   
The model chewed his bottom lip for a second, not knowing if he should change the subject or answer the thousands of questions that were awaiting him, because he would have to sooner or later anyway. Kicking away a small stone that was laying on the ground where they walked, he answered.   
“He’s really hot. In his mid-thirties, tall, broad shoulders, muscles, very pretty eyes and his lips…they look like they’re made to be kissed.” Okay, he could admit that the designer was attractive, only because he noticed someone’s beauty didn’t mean he was attracted to them!   
A dirty smirk had found its way on the dark haired one’s face, making him look like a predator. “I always knew you had a thing for guys who could manhandle you. Especially for older ones. Your daddy kink is one of the heaviest I’ve ever seen.”   
“Oh shut up.” Legolas blushed furiously. “You enjoyed manhandling me quite well I remember. Also who are you to judge? You’ve a foot fetish that is almost ridiculous. I couldn’t walk around without socks in your presence without you getting horny in seconds.”   
“Point taken.” The student admitted, while sipping his coffee, not even bothering himself with getting red cheeks like the smaller one did.   
Just as he thought he had gotten off the hook, someone joined them and threw an arm around his shoulder.   
“So tell me darling, who is this new crush of yours everybody is talking about?” Another male voice asked him, sounding quite similar to Elladan’s.  
“Hello Elrohir, it’s always nice meeting you.” Legolas grumbled, cursing himself for going to University on this terrible, terrible day.   
He didn’t know it would become so much worse just yet….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it even though there isn't much Thrandolas going on just yet, but believe me if I say: There will follow more soon ;)
> 
> I won't tell what kind of 'curse' Legolas is speaking about just yet, simply because it would take away the little bit of unknown it adds to the whole story~
> 
> Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate some kind of comment so my dull school days get a little brighter and I won't have to lay on the floor of my room for an hour overthinking if life is really worth the shit I'm going through right now ;)
> 
> Sorry for the late update again....
> 
> xx


	4. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allow me to assist you.” Thranduil then said and grabbed the delicate fabric of the stocking. Legolas was about to protest, but the designer had already kneeled in front of him and placed the model’s left foot in his lap. The man’s long fingers were brushing over the slim, stocking covered leg and reached the loose end that was supposed to be latched to the panties. A blush fought its way onto Legolas cheeks and he cursed himself for choosing this moment to turn a little red.  
> “You look gorgeous like this, love.” The designer hummed, fingers brushing the lace of the panties on Legolas’ hip teasingly, before the skilled hands connected the stockings with the white lace underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Valentines Day and I have a free weekend I decided that I simply had to update this story. Sorry for taking so much time though, school is a bitch right now.
> 
> Oh, btw I'm getting two hedgehogs!!!!! Like pet hedgehogs!!!!!!! Isn't that amazing?!   
> And also three alpacas and I'm gonna name those Kuzco, Kronk and Pacha~

Legolas‘ phone began to ring as soon as he left class after an endless torture of classes and the constant questions the twins bugged him with. The display showed that it was his mother and what kind of son would he be, if he didn’t answer?!  
So he gave a quick signal to Elladan and Elrohir, who nodded in understanding and waited a few meters away, talking quietly about today’s lecture. And probably about how they could torture him more, later on.  
“Hey Mom.” Legolas said, as soon as he picked up.  
“Hello darling, how are you?” His mother asked with her kind voice filled with affection. She had always been a very loving and kind woman.  
“I’m good, how are you and dad?” He tried not to sound wary, but something told him this wasn’t a regular call. She wanted something.  
“We’re very good, thanks hon. We’re currently cruising through the Caribbean sea with a few friends, who have recently bought an island here. You know them as well, they went to your last birthday party.”  
“Together with the 200 other people you invited that I didn’t know. I fear I have forgotten who you’re talking about.” He mumbled dryly and heard how his mother laughed in amusement.  
“You might have a point there honey.” She didn’t say anything more and Legolas’ suspicion grew steadily.  
“Not that I don’t enjoy talking to you, but is there a reason you’re calling me now?” The model asked, while he rubbed his temples to chase away the headache he felt coming.  
“Can’t a mother call her only child without having ulterior motives?”  
Guilt pierced through Legolas and he sighed. “I’m sorry mom. It’s just been a long day and I haven’t slept much last night.”  
“Why haven’t you slept much? Is everything okay?”  
Great, now he had worried her.  
“It’s fine, I was at Aragorn’s for a while, he has relationship problems and since I’m such a great friend I sacrificed my sleep for him.” He snorted, grinning about his own words.  
His mother laughed in relief. “You’ve always been a great friend, dear.”  
Legolas hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything else. He would just have to wait a little longer and…  
“Have you called Fingon lately?” His mother finally asked and the student grumbled in annoyance. His suspicion had been justified.  
“No I haven’t. I don’t need to, I’m fine.” He gritted out, through clenched teeth, hoping in vain that his mother would drop the subject but he knew that there was no escaping the situation.  
“Honey, we had the agreement that you would take the tests once a year and visit Fingon regularly. Do your father and I have to come back to take care of things?”  
God, anything but that. They would be glued to his side and watch him like a hawk.  
“Please don’t, I did the tests three months ago and I’ll call Fingon to see him as soon as possible.” Legolas groaned defeated, to escape the terrible fate of being controlled 24/7 by his parents.  
“Don’t worry, you’ve an appointment tomorrow morning. We called ahead, well he called us but still. Be there at 10 o’clock.” His mother said cheerfully, obviously not agreeing with him, that she was way too meddling for her own good.  
“Thanks mom. It’s always great to be treated like a 15 year old.” The sarcasm in his voice was so obvious that not even his mother was able to miss it.  
“If you would be able to take care of things yourself I wouldn’t have to do it for you.” She justified herself, before her mood changed once more. “Anyway, I have to go now love, they’ve finished mixing the drinks.”  
“Don’t drink too much and please don’t go swimming before sober again. The same goes for dad.” Legolas groaned, while remembering the overboard incident of 09.  
His mother laughed before saying she loved him and hanging up. Only seconds later he was pressed against the twins.  
“Was that your lover? Did he miss you already?” Elladan teased smugly and Elrohir cackled in amusement.  
“I don’t have a lover. It was my mother.” Legolas groaned, trying to wiggle out of their grip. It was a vain attempt and he failed miserably.  
“Well that’s disappointing.” The spawns of Satan said in agreement. “What did she want?”  
Both were too nosy for their own good, one day it would come back to them.  
“Apparently she thinks I’m 15 and that she has to take care of my doctor appointments for me.” He grumbled in annoyance, which only gave the twins another reason to laugh about the misery that was his life.  
“I hate both of you.” The model sighed, already trying to figure out a way to escape the appointment with Fingon, because he really didn’t have the patience to endure another session. 

“Legolas, good to see you again.” Fingon greeted him the next morning with a cheerful expression on his face.  
“Hi.” Legolas mumbled with a weak smile. He hadn’t found a way to avoid the appointment.  
“Come on in, we have as much time as you need.” The man lend him inside his posh office that was oh so familiar with the model.  
He had regular meetings with the psychiatrist, to ensure his mental health wasn’t entirely fucked up. While they had been weekly after…it happened, they now only happened every couple of months, depending on how stable he felt.  
“Thanks.” The youth mumbled while rubbing his temple. God, he already felt that he would get a headache sometime in the next few hours. Shit.  
“I know you’re not very enthusiastic to be here…” Fingon drew out, while the man gathered a few papers and a pen from his desk. “…but avoiding these sessions to keep the illusion of a normal life doesn’t help your mental health. You still suffer from amnesia…” The man’s voice became suddenly very soft. “…I just want to help you. And the amnesia isn’t caused by something physical, it’s a barrier your mind has built up to keep memories away. I know it’s hard because so many bad memories would come back once that barrier is broken; but even more positive will be there as well. You could remember your childhood again, isn’t that worth it?”  
Legolas, who had sat down on a comfortable couch snorted quietly.  
“It isn’t. I’m sure nothing is worth remembering what it was like. And I don’t avoid these sessions to keep the illusion of a normal life, because that is impossible. Having to swallow medicine every day, having your friends keep an eye on your all the time, having to go to regular doctor appointments to check if I’m still okay, all that kind of prevents my life from appearing normal.” He sighed, while pulling a package of Ibuprofen out of his pocket. He popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it quickly. The daily usage of medicine made it easy for him to take all kinds of pills dry.  
“Then why are you avoiding these meetings?” Fingon sat down on the couch across from him. “Are you uncomfortable with me as a psychiatrist? You’re free to go to someone else, I could give you recommendations of qualified doctors.”  
Why was the man always so nice and gentle? Legolas felt like an asshole for avoiding the sessions as often as possible.  
“No, that’s not it, you’re really great. It’s just that I’m already physically ill, I don’t want you to tell me how bad my mental health is.” The model admitted quietly, while putting the headache medicine package back into his pocket.  
Fingon’s eyes flickered to the medicine.  
“Do you take these often?” He asked with a soft frown.  
“Not really, I’m pretty stressed and have a lot of headaches.” The younger man shrugged, while playing with his fingers.  
“Can you promise me to see a doctor if they’re getting worse?”  
How could anybody say no to the psychiatrist’s soft request with those puppy eyes?  
“I will, I promise.” Legolas sighed, while sinking further into the couch.  
“Good, now…” Before Fingon got another word out, the door banged open and a man with very red hair walked in.  
The model jumped in surprise and stared at the stranger wide eyes, while the dark haired man sighed.  
“I’m currently very busy, I have a patient.” He gritted out, while casting a glare at the stranger, who didn’t seem to care. Only then Legolas realized, that the redhead was carrying an adorable baby in his arms.  
“Well, I currently have a fucking broken wrist slash hand and a fucking court appointment in half an hour. I tried to finish my fucking statement at home but your daughter threw up all over my printed out statement and my new suit, I need to read my conclusion off my iPad and that doesn’t look as fancy as paper. I’m losing my charm here, Fingon and pray tell me how I’m supposed to win that shit without my charm? My good looks? Maybe, but I would like to use my brain. Goddammit!” The redhead looked furious. “And then I asked myself, why should I take her to work with me? Why can’t you? Why can’t she throw up on your clothes? So here you go, take her, I’m out. I shouldn’t even have to take care of her with my broken wrist, she tried to chew on my cast, like a puppy. At least a puppy would’ve learned by now that chewing on things is not okay, but no, you didn’t want a puppy. You wanted a baby.”  
Legolas was absolutely stunned and didn’t know if it was appropriate to laugh, but he really, really wanted to.  
“Language, she can hear you and I don’t want to explain to grandma why Melian’s first word is the f-word or the s-word or any other creative curse your mind should come up with.” Fingon said calmly, while placing his pen and papers on the small table between him and Legolas.  
“She’s 3 months old, she doesn’t understand a word I’m saying.” The still unnamed man said, obviously a little calmer now. He glanced at the model and smiled apologetically.  
“I’m sorry for the disturbance, but even the best daddy in the world sometimes needs a break from his little princess.” The redhead mumbled, while nuzzling the baby’s temple. The small human squealed in delight.  
“Best daddy in the world? You drew eyebrows and a beard on her face yesterday while I was gone and filmed the entire thing, just to send it to everybody in our family. Do you know how much trouble I had with Aredhel because of that? She called me and held a 30 minutes speech about responsible parenting and what I’m doing wrong and ended it by grumbling that this is the final proof why gay couples shouldn’t have children.” Fingon sounded not as calm as he did a few minutes ago, his apparent boyfriend (?) simply shrugged.  
“Your sister has always been a homophobic bitch, what did you expect? And if you look at her brat of a son it is obvious that they did a very bad job at parenting.”  
Now the psychiatrist smiled a little, before glancing at Legolas.  
“I’m sorry, this is Maedhros, my husband who is a little short tempered. But he’ll leave now.” He got up and walked over to the still open door and opened it a little wider. “Time to go honey, I’ll be home by six.”  
“I don’t mind.” The blond smiled, thankful for the amusing distraction.  
“You’re adorable.” Maedhros smiled at him, before walking over to the model and placing the child in his lap, who was startled by it. Then the redhead suddenly stilled. “You’re not a murderer, are you?”  
Legolas shook his head, wide eyed, while trying to hold the baby in his arms.  
“Good, sorry again, I’ll be on my way now.” And with that the man hurried out of the room.  
Fingon sighed tiredly, before closing the door.  
“Why did I marry him again?” He mumbled and sounded like he was regretting every decision in his life, but then walked back over to the student, to sit on the couch across from him once more.  
The model, still holding the baby stared at the small creature in his lap, not really sure what to do.  
“I’m…” He gestured at Melian, who looked at him with wide eyes and a big, toothless smile, like he was the most exciting and important thing in the world.  
“Oh, do you mind holding her for a second, I’m trying to get a hold on our nanny.” Fingon asked, while typing quickly on his phone.  
Legolas didn’t mind, he loved babies, adored them, cherished them. They were almost as adorable as puppies. He would love to have one of them himself, he really, really wanted one.  
“I don’t really…” His voice trailed off, while he smiled slightly, as the little girl clumsily touched his face and petted his cheek.  
The psychiatrist looked up with narrowed eyes.  
“You’re scared. Why are you scared?” He asked with a professional expression on his face. “But you obviously love babies, so why are you scared right now?”  
Legolas didn’t need to answer, the man would figure out the answer in seconds anyway.  
“Are you scared that you might harm her?”  
The youth nodded slightly, not trusting his voice to be anything but a whisper.  
“Legolas, you won’t drop her, you won’t harm her. You have full control over your body again, the medicine is making sure that it doesn’t happen again.” This was why Fingon was one of the best when it came to psychology, he could figure out his patients in seconds.  
“How do you know? How does anyone know? I don’t know it myself. It could happen again, the medicine could wear off.” He mumbled, while pulled the baby a little closer to him. It was so cute.  
“There hasn’t been any sign for that to happen. It is working. If it wasn’t you wouldn’t be able to handle all the flashlights from the paparazzi, but you do.” The psychiatrist got up and sat down next to Legolas.  
“I know that you don’t like to drive and that is alright, it is your decision and I can understand it. If I were you I would probably hesitate to drive again as well, but only for a few years, then I would do it again. But what would life be, if you don’t allow yourself to hold a puppy or a baby? You can’t let it control your entire life.” The dark haired man mumbled, while caressing his daughter’s cheek.  
“It controls my life. I’m not allowed to do so many things I always wanted to. I’m not allowed to dive, not allowed to swim unsupervised, can’t do the sports I want to because it’s too dangerous, I’m not allowed to study what I want because I’m not allowed to have certain jobs, I can’t skydive, can’t climb more than a meter. How isn’t that controlling?” He sighed and blinked away the tears in his eyes.  
Fingon was silent for a second, before speaking again.  
“Would you still do it? Dive, swim, and climb? If nobody was there to hold you back? Even though it could cost you your life?” He asked carefully.  
Legolas avoided the piercing gaze, while he spoke. “I don’t value my life very much. I wouldn’t care if I would die, so I would do it. As long as it only means my death I wouldn’t hesitate. That’s why I don’t drive.”  
The baby grabbed his hair and pulled it slightly, before giggling happily. A small smile spread over his face.  
“Legolas, your life might be different than others but you shouldn’t miss out. I can see how much you love babies, you obviously would like to be a parent as well. Why don’t you allow yourself happiness and find yourself a boyfriend to start a family? You’ve such a great personality and believe me, your face isn’t a burden. I doubt that man aren’t lining up for you.”  
Legolas smiled slightly.  
“My life expectancy has been reduced, my liver is currently being destroyed by the medicine that’s supposed to save my brain and other internal organs are suffering as well. I don’t want to die while my child is still needing me. I would preferably be there for it until they’re at least 40, but that’s not possible.” He mumbled.  
“There’s a chance that your lifespan is reduced, it isn’t certain. It’s possible for you to live longer than people that are ‘perfectly healthy’.”  
“The statistics disagree with you.” Legolas said, while bouncing the child slightly. It squealed in delight and its blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“I might not be able to change your mind, but think about it. You deserve to be happy just as much as everybody else. And I’m sure that there’s someone in your mind that you could picture a family life with.”  
For a second the model thought about Elladan and how it would’ve been if they hadn’t broken up. Would they live together now? Would they have adopted a kitten or a puppy? Maybe they would’ve been engaged already…  
Suddenly the image of Thranduil flickered through his mind and how it would be to live a domestic life with the designer. Lazy mornings, cooking together, cuddling on the couch, being utterly domestic, arguing about ridiculous things that would end up in makeup sex.  
A sudden warmth spread through his body and his heart fluttered a little.  
Then he realized what he had just thought about and almost chocked on air. Oh hell no, there was no way he would start this shit! He would not get feelings for that asshole! No!  
“Nope, nobody there. Not a single person, nobody.” He quickly said, while hugging Melian and enjoying the calming smell of baby.  
Fingon smiled slightly.  
“I see…” The man grinned with a knowing expression. “If you’re ready to talk about it, we can.”  
Legolas rolled his eyes, still in shock about the images that had appeared in his mind. What a nightmare. 

After spending another hour talking to Fingon and playing with Melian, Legolas said goodbye, promised to call if anything happened and another appointment in three months.  
He called Tauriel as soon as he had left the building because he needed something to distract his mind from the shock of a domestic life with Thranduil. 

Half an hour later they were in some fancy shop, because Tauriel needed a new dress for some event that they would be attending soon.  
He chewed his lip deep in thought, while he skimmed through the many clothes, enjoying the feeling of the silken shirts under his hand. The sound of his steps was audible on the polished, white marble floor and echoed a little in the almost empty store. Tauriel was somewhere to his right, looking for a new pair of jeans and a dress. He could hear the loud clicking sound of her dangerously high heels.  
He sighed, while he tried to ignore the hoovering sales assistant, dressed in an expensive, black costume, wearing a friendly smile that failed to cover the sting of jealousy in her eyes. It had to be hard, working in a store that carried clothes she couldn’t afford without worrying about her rent, while watching people like the two models carelessly picking whatever they liked and paying for it without batting an eye. Not to mention the obvious beauty of both of them, while the women seemed like a…cheap doll in need of a rhinoplasty. And not to mention the hair…  
“Would you like any help, sir?” The women asked finally, after hoovering for quite a while and Legolas tried to resist the urge to sigh. He didn’t want any help, hell he just wanted to distract himself. He needed distraction from university and his appointment. Not so much because of the classes themselves, but more because of Elladan and Elrohir who would make excellent FBI agents with their interrogating skills. They had squeezed every single information Legolas had about his ‘new crush’- or so they called Thranduil even though the model most certainly didn’t have a crush on the designer. If there was any kind of crush, then it would be him crushing the dick’s face, the next time he dared to lay a finger on Arwen or one of his friends. Because apparently Arwen decided that they weren’t friends anymore. He was sick of the entire fighting thing but she continued to behave like a bitch so who was he to act mature?!  
“No thank you, I’m not actually interested in any of this.” He sighed, bored by the clothes. He really wasn’t a fan of going shopping and the only reason he had accompanied Tauriel was because of the distraction and the fact that her hook up/not friend with benefits but sometimes kinda boyfriend had apparently broken things off for the…fifth time this month? Their non-existent relationship was too confusing for him to keep up with it. And Tauriel liked to distract herself with shopping.  
“Oh…” The assistant looked slightly taken aback by his disinterest in the expensive designer clothes, before she caught herself and forced a smile on her thin lips.  
Legolas didn’t look if she finally stopped hoovering, instead he simply continued walking down the rows of clothes, further into the shop, not actually looking where he went, so fixed on the silken materials that slipped through his fingers and his mind that circled around useless nonsense. He was so caught up by his own thoughts, that he didn’t notice anything around him, until all of sudden he stumbled over something and fell, flailing like an idiot.  
This was probably how he would die, from crashing on the beautifully polished but deadly hard marble floor. Having almost no muscles nor fat to protect his fragile bones and organs from being crushed. Yes, definitely his cause of death.  
But before he could accidentally smash his head on the floor, crack his skull open and die a terrible death, he was caught by strong arms.  
The near death experience still in mind, he quickly grabbed his savior’s clothes and clung onto the foreign body like a drowning man on a rope. Relief spread through him, while he buried his face in the good smelling, soft material of the shirt he held onto, and a startled, maybe a little embarrassed laugh escaped him.  
“Gosh, you just saved my life. How can I ever thank you for that?” The model joked, while straightening himself up a little, only just now noticing the strong arms that were sneaked around his waist to steady him. Either his savior was a very muscular princess or even better, a prince.  
A prince with very nice biceps and a very firm chest, not to mention the abs he had felt through the soft shirt. Maybe this day had just taken a turn for the better…  
“You could let me take you out for dinner and later treat me for a very special dessert. I would be alright with staying overnight and having an…unique breakfast in bed.” Chuckled a –sadly familiar- voice, ways too close to his ear and he felt the warm, wet breath creep down his neck.  
Abruptly Legolas freed himself out of the embrace and took three steps back, almost managing to fall again, and only strong fingers sneaking around his wrist to keep him upright could steady him once more.  
“Don’t touch me.” He snapped, freeing his hand out of the firm grip and shooting a dark glare at the man in front of him.  
Why was it his luck that out of everywhere in NYC, he had to run into Thranduil? The fashion show had been a coincidence, after all the blond jerk was a friend of Elrond’s. The dinner was pretty much another coincidence and it had been pretty obvious that the designer would be there as well.  
But this! Nope, the chance of this happening was ways too small. Many, many, many ways too small.  
“Are you stalking me?” Legolas demanded to know, while anger began to rise within him.  
Thranduil arched one eyebrow, before a snort escaped him.  
“Honey, don’t think too much of yourself. Just because you’re pretty and have a sharp tongue that I want to tame, doesn’t immediately make me want to stalk you. I have more important things to occupy myself with.” There was a smug smile around the edges of the sharp, thin lips and the model couldn’t help but stare at the man in shock. He hadn’t expected such a rude answer. Maybe more flirting and certainly not innocent remarks, but not this.  
“You’re such a jerk.” He hissed, while turning away from the designer and looked at the clothes again, trying to block him out. Maybe if he would ignore Thranduil, the douche would simply go away.  
“You’re repeating yourself love, I thought there was more in that cute head of yours but don’t worry, being good in bed has nothing to do with intelligence.”  
“Well, good for you because that means even an idiot like you can actually be a good fuck.” Legolas retorted with a charming smile, while looking out for Tauriel, so she would save him. How the hell had he imaged only a few hours ago how nice a domestic life with this idiot would be?! Maybe he needed another appointment with Fingon sooner than he’d originally planned…  
“Sassy. I’m pretty sure if you would spend one night with me, I could get you to finally shut that pretty mouth of yours.”  
A sudden heat spread in the younger one’s guts and surprised him more than the filthy suggestion did. What the hell? This didn’t turn him on, not at all! The heat was simply because…his stomach had ripped and he was slowly bleeding to death. Yes, probably.  
“You wish. What are you even doing here if not stalking me?”  
Thranduil chuckled. “Maybe I should ask you this, considering that I’m the owner of this store and designer of the shirts you’re currently looking at.”  
Almost as if he had been burned, Legolas dropped the sleeve of the shirt he had been looking at and took a step back from the racks of clothing. “That would certainly explain why I couldn’t find anything that looks good in here.”  
The designer and apparent owner of the store rolled his eyes and sighed. “You need to stop pretending that you aren’t interested in getting to know me better.”  
Before Legolas had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by Tauriel.  
“I can’t find any dress that fits the occasion.” She sighed, not noticing the unwanted company.  
“Good, let’s go to a store that actually carries something fashionable to wear.” The blond model wanted to drag his ginger friend with him, but a smooth voice interfered.  
“Of course you wouldn’t find anything suiting your amazing body type in here.” Thranduil smiled charmingly, brushing his hair back. “But if you would sacrifice a few minutes, I could take your body measurements and design you something incredible.”  
Legolas cursed his life, while Tauriel looked as if she had just witnessed an unicorn prancing through the store, puking rainbows.  
“What?” The girl asked in astonishment.  
“Just tell me the occasion and when it is and I’ll make sure you’ll outshine everyone else, honey.” The famous designer smiled charmingly. “And since you’re very pretty and inspiring me already, it’ll be a present for you.”  
The female model looked shocked, before she narrowed her eyes a little in confusion. “Are you playing one of your games?” She asked, not entirely trusting him.  
‘Smart girl.’ Legolas thought proudly, before staring at the designer sharply as well.  
“I would never play games with you. You look stunning and I can already picture what you would look even more amazing in. Allow me to turn the picture into reality.”  
For a moment Tauriel hesitated, then she slowly nodded her head. Legolas should’ve expected this, if one had the opportunity that a designer like Thranduil offered to design you a dress and simply give it to you for free, you better accepted that opportunity and showed off your new clothes to everybody.  
“Awesome, now come with me honey, I’ll need to take your measurements and get a better look at these amazingly green eyes to decide which color would be best, what’s the occasion dear?”  
Legolas sometimes wondered how exactly he ended up in this situation.  
He remembered how Tauriel had been offered to get a dress designed especially for her from Thranduil and accepted the offer. The designer had taken her measurements and promised her to get the job done as quickly as possible.  
Three days later they stood in the man’s huge workplace and Tauriel tried on a dress that looked perfect on her. She looked stunning and even though Legolas hated the older man he had to admit that he had talent. Even though he would never say it out loud.  
While Tauriel tried on the dress he had met Curufin, a friend of Thranduil’s who had wanted to see how the dress would look like once worn, and who was also a designer. Apparently a very successful one, who mainly focused on lingerie.  
And was currently looking for a male underwear model.  
Apparently a model like Legolas.  
Suddenly he had gotten a job offer together with the business card of the designer and the promise of a very good payment.  
A week and a meeting with his manager later, he stood in a huge room that was already prepared for a photoshoot because apparently this Curufin- who was unbelievably nice- was one of the big names when it came to underwear and very successful.  
Legolas hadn’t done many underwear shots. Not necessarily because he had a problem with nudity or wearing nothing but briefs, but simply because he wasn’t exactly built like David Beckham. He wasn’t packed with muscles, didn’t have an eight pack, nor a bulging bicep that made mouths water in desire and he was all together rather…lean than hulky. And since the majority of men that wanted to buy underwear were more comfortable with the David Beckham type (even if those guys had at least 200 pounds too much on their hips), Legolas wasn’t really the most chosen model when it came to underwear.  
Nevertheless, he was actually a little excited about the photoshoot. He knew the photographer and had Tauriel with him simply because she had insisted and her winning argument was that she wanted to have ‘something to ogle at’ every now and then. And since Legolas knew that a rather unpleasant designer would be present as well simply because he was apparently a close friend of the designer and owner that ran the underwear campaign and sold the briefs, it would be great to have moral support.  
So yeah, if he ignored the unwanted presence of the jerk, he could actually feel a little excited and anticipating. A good feeling and one he didn’t get often, since most photoshoots were always the same.  
But the feeling quickly changed into surprise and shock, once he entered the set and greeted Curufin, he suddenly became aware why he had been chosen for the photoshoot. The friendly and polite designer was standing a little at the side, discussing the displayed clothing items.  
For a second Legolas thought he would be photographed with female models as well, which didn’t make much sense because the main focus was on men’s wear, before he understood.  
The underwear on set for the shoot was…a little feminine. Okay who was he kidding, on the table next to the make-up and hair table, were many, many panties. Some were simple silk, others were made out of lace, a few ones had ruffles, others cute bows, he even saw stockings ready for him, but one thing they all had in common was the lack of fabric. They indeed looked like very…sexy women panties. Maybe with a little more room at the front for his junk.  
Holy shit.  
Tauriel next to him stared at the panties with disbelief as well, before she burst into a laughing fit.  
“Ah, Legolas. Good to see you.” Curufin greeted him with a big smile on his face and quickly shook his hand.  
The blond model nodded, still a little speechless. Suddenly it made a lot of sense why they asked him to prep himself by removing all hair from below the eyebrows to his toes. It hadn’t really been a bother since he had only little body hair and liked the feeling of smooth, hairless skin.  
“I must admit, I hadn’t expected this… kind of underwear.” He laughed a little high pitched, not really knowing how to feel about it. He didn’t actually mind wearing it, it even excited him a little, but he couldn’t imagine that there were many guys who were interested in that kind of advertisement or the panties, besides gay dudes that liked to see other men in panties and would use his shoots to jack off to them.  
God, he was pretty sure many of his father’s business partners were secretly into guys and looked porn with guys in lace panties up!  
“I figured and I’m sorry. I should’ve probably told you earlier what kind of underwear it would be that you would be wearing, but it completely slipped my mind. I apologize for this and hope that you don’t want to cancel the shoot, since you would be the perfect model for the new line. You’re exactly the type of guy I’ve been looking for to make this shoot with.” Curufin admitted with a polite smile.  
“The type of guy? You mean because I’m a twink?” Legolas had to grin at that a little in amusement.  
“Well, we all knew that you’re a twink and we certainly don’t mind.” A sly voice interrupted them and Tauriel seemed to be barely able to contain her laughter.  
“I wasn’t asking you.” The model gritted out and tried to ignore the stupid jerk that made his life hell.  
Curufin laughed delighted, obvious to the tension in the room. And it wasn’t sexual tension, absolutely not!  
“Well, this kind of underwear becomes more and more popular and after designing lingerie for women since I first started being a designer, I recently decided that I could use my talent for male clients as well. It was surprising how popular they became immediately.” The brunet designer seemed ecstatic, was there anything that could cause this man to not be cheerful?  
“Obviously not all my designs are quite as excessive as some of these…” He picked up something that was only a mass of pink ruffles with a bow at the front. “These are more for the rather private times. But others…” This time panties were a lot less noticeable. Only relatively normal looking lace and satin panties that looked like something women wore on normal days. “…are for daily usage and made to be comfortable as well as chick. And you are simply perfect to wear them. You skin is as smooth as a baby’s and your lithe, skinny body type fits perfectly. We have a couple of bulkier models as well, to attract a variety of customers, but I’ve been looking for someone like you for quite a while now.”  
Legolas smiled a little at the obvious enthusiasm and how could he say no to these sparkling, excited eyes? Also, he really wanted to see how the panties would feel on his skin and he had never done a photoshoot like this. It was finally something new. New was good.  
“Alright, what kind should I wear first?” He asked and noticed with amusement how Tauriel arched her eyebrows in surprise.  
“That’s the spirit.” Curufin exclaimed, while grabbing a rather simple pair of pink satin panties. “I think we should start easy and work up to stockings later.” The designer said and pressed the panties together with a pair of light grey sweatpants. “Wear the panties underneath the sweatpants, we’ll go over the details once you’re ready. I don’t think you need make-up, since your face probably won’t be seen in any photos. Should we decide on a full body shoot we will put make up on. Just put your hair up in a bun.”  
And with that Legolas got ushered into a secluded area that was separated from the open room with a few black curtains. It had a mirror in it and the model felt excitement bubble up inside him, at the thought of doing this shoot.  
He quickly stripped out of his clothes and dropped them on the floor carelessly, before slipping into the panties and the sweatpants. Before he had the sweatpants pulled up entirely, he glanced at the mirror and his breathing hitched slightly.  
Maybe he should start wearing panties at home…they looked very pretty and he had to admit that they were pretty damn comfortable.  
Taking a deep breath he walked back out, to get started with the photoshoot. He wasn’t insecure to walk around shirtless, he had to be shirtless many, many times and had gotten used to it.  
He was guided in front of the camera and manhandled by the photographer to be roughly in the position he had to be in.  
“Turn your back slightly less to the camera. I want it to be like almost a picture from the side.” Curufin called and Legolas followed the given command silently. “Exactly like that, now pull the sweatpants a little down, but only on the back and the sides.”  
He had been right, the photoshoot was a lot more interesting.  
Normally it was mainly about the clothes and how they looked best and he had to look pretty or sexy or something. This time it was all about being cheeky, and he had never done anything that was even close to cheeky before. And Curufin didn’t just care about how good the clothes looked but also about how Legolas himself felt portraying them.  
‘Your emotions have to be portrayed. The panties are just panties, what the customer really wants to buy is the feeling you have while wearing them. They want to feel cheeky, daring, bold.’  
Those were the designer’s exact words and it was fun to show how he felt about the panties because that was exactly how he felt. It was awesome, even though he always felt Thranduil’s eyes on him.  
The pictures showed more and more skin, after each change of panties, until all he wore were the small pieces of underwear.  
Then things got complicated because it was time for stockings.  
And Legolas had zero clue what to do with stockings, since he had never worn them, nor had he ever had a girlfriend who had worn them…mainly because he had discovered that he was gay before he even had the chance to have a girlfriend.  
So he sat in his ‘dressing room’ trying to figure out how exactly he should attach the stockings to the panties he wore. It was pretty easy to put them on his legs, since they were like very long socks, but the whole attaching thing was hard to figure out.  
Suddenly someone walked into the secluded area without any hesitation.  
Legolas, who had sat down on a makeup table to somehow make the whole thing easier, looked up and paled once he saw, who exactly had decided to join him.  
“What the hell?!” He yelped and tried to stop himself from blushing. “Get out of here, pervert.”  
Thranduil only rolled his eyes and stepped closer.  
“Not to assume anything but it seems as if you might’ve some trouble putting those on.” The designer said with his dark, smooth voice and the model swallowed hard. The entire situation seemed surreal.  
“Allow me to assist you.” Thranduil then said and grabbed the delicate fabric of the stocking. Legolas was about to protest, but the designer had already kneeled in front of him and placed the model’s left foot in his lap. The man’s long fingers were brushing over the slim, stocking covered leg and reached the loose end that was supposed to be latched to the panties. A blush fought its way onto Legolas cheeks and he cursed himself for choosing this moment to turn a little red.  
“You look gorgeous like this, love.” The designer hummed, fingers brushing the lace of the panties on Legolas’ hip teasingly, before the skilled hands connected the stockings with the white lace underwear.  
But instead of taking his fingers away, he traced the seam of the very small piece of clothing. Every time their skins touched small spikes of heat shot through Legolas’ body that were almost driving him insane.  
The wandering hands slid further up, caressing his slim waist, before continuing until they reached his rips. The stilled for a second, waiting for his reaction, but he was far too overwhelmed by his the sudden waves of arousal that crashed through his body, to react.  
Thranduil stood up again but didn’t break the skin contact.  
Instead the soft palms of his hands went even higher until his slightly rough fingertips slid over Legolas’ pecks and almost reached his perky nipples.  
The model’s mouth went dry and he was almost in a haze, as if hypnotized by the eye contact he held with the man in front of him.  
The designer seemed to be waiting for some kind of approval, some sign that he could continue and the student didn’t know why, but he nodded.  
It was only the slightest tilting of his head, almost unnoticeable, but it seemed to be enough for the man to understand.  
Only seconds later the fingers finally reached his nipples and circled around them, before tugging softly.  
A breathed out, quiet moan escaped Legolas, while his body pressed into the touch immediately. He gripped the older man’s elegant shirt to hold on to something, while his mind began to spin.  
His body had always been sensitive and by pressing a few buttons he could be turned into a puddle of goo. Apparently something that the designer had already figured out.  
But suddenly the hands moved again, one was suddenly placed on Legolas’ back and slid down his spine until it reached the seam of the panties once more, while the other wandered up higher, until the fingers gripped the back of the model’s neck.  
Suddenly his entire body was pulled closer, until Thranduil stood right in between his tights, their groins touching, while their faces were only centimeters apart.  
A quiet whimper escaped Legolas, then he felt soft lips on his skin.  
They weren’t touching his lips, instead they pressed a soft kiss right next to his mouth, only brushing the corner of it.  
He wanted more, he needed more. A deep urge inside him demanded that he needed to know how they would feel upon his own.  
As soon as Thranduil backed up a little again, he urged forwards to finally get the kiss his body ached for. But the fingers on his neck held him back.  
A needy whine escaped his throat, while he tried to wiggle even closer. His breathing hitched when the sudden friction of the lace and the designer’s pants rubbed against his dick.  
“My, my…” Thranduil chuckled and some part of Legolas wanted to slap the jerk for the smug tone in the dark voice, but he was far too gone.  
And then finally, finally the grip on his neck loosened and he was allowed to close the gap between them. And the knowledge that the man had controlled him… and eventually allowed him to do this, caused the kiss to become even better.  
Thranduil’s lips were hot and soft and sent shivers down Legolas’ spine.  
He felt like he could lose himself in the kiss, like he could do this for hours without growing bored.  
And then a wet tongue breached his lips and met his own and he felt like he could melt right then and there.  
His mind was wiped blank, not a single thought was left, all that was suddenly important were these lips touching his own and the hands holding him in place, controlling him, guiding him.  
It was probably the most perfect kiss he had ever experienced.  
And the small whimpers that escaped him were proof how much the kiss affected him. He was completely blown away.  
Until Tauriel walked in on them.  
“Hey Las, how much longer…” She stopped in her tracks and gaped.  
Legolas’ brain switched on again and he realized what he was doing. Quickly he pushed the designer away and hopped off the desk to bring more distance between himself and the jerk.  
What the hell had he been doing?! Fuck!  
He could still feel the warmth of the hands on his body, the tingling where the other one’s lips had met his and how swollen his mouth was.  
“Am I interrupting something?” Tauriel asked smugly and looked like a cat who had gotten all the cream.  
“No!” Legolas almost shouted the same time that Thranduil answered with “Yes.”  
“No!” The model repeated more firmly and tried to chase away the blush on his cheeks. “Not interrupting anything. Absolutely nothing going on here. I’m done changing, lets finish this shoot, come on, quickly.” He rambled as if he could escape the situation quicker that way.  
But his best friend had already seen enough and he knew that all his friends would know about this in about five minutes….no make that two, Tauriel had already grabbed her phone.  
“We can continue this later love, even though I thought it would take a little more than that to make you fall for me.” Thranduil laughed, while strolling out of the changing area, not with slapping Legolas’ ass just hard enough to leave a pleasantly warm and tingling sensation behind. “It was a quick game, we can continue to play later, to finish it.” And with that the man was gone.  
Legolas gaped in disbelieved, feeling betrayed by his own body and mind.  
“This game isn’t over! I haven’t fallen for you!” He called after the man angrily, and barely suppressed a scream at the chuckle he got in return. He would kill the man if he could and if he wouldn’t go to jail for it.  
“I haven’t!” The model repeated firmly, once he noticed the skeptical look Tauriel was giving him.  
But she simply shrugged, before continuing to text their friends about what she had just witnessed.  
“I haven’t!” He mumbled once again, quietly for himself, as if he could believe it, if he heard it often enough.  
His quickly beating heart and the butterflies in his stomach proved him different, but he chose to ignore them. He would not fall for that jerk, he simply wouldn’t. Never in a million years.


End file.
